Curse or Blessing?
by Lucy Colt
Summary: I love Season 1, so I wrote my own. I changed someting and tried to make a story for all fans, but I'm a Dean girl, so it's a little more about Dean sometimes.
1. A new beginning

_**Disclaimer: I own no rights on Supernatural and the characters, only the new characters from my own imagination.**_

_**I hired Lilly Colt as my beta again. What can I say, she ever finds something. =)**_

_**I started with Pilot and I hope you like it and leave some reviews!**_

_**Have fun! =)**_

**

* * *

Harvard, MA 2005**

"Gosh, Sam! Just relax and have fun! It's 2 weeks til Halloween so visit this party with your girlfriend and don't be such a stuffy old men! We've planned a party tooand it will be great! You have to go? Your next lecture starts? Sure… Okay, we have to talk later. Say hi to Jess! Bye Sasquatch!" Destiny smirked, put away her celland sat down on a bench. She enjoyed the last rays of sunshine and thought of what had happened since she saw Sam the last time.

_Her aunt was really happy as she told them that she leaves to study medicine at Harvard. But her sister, Hope, didn't like it and they had a big fight. Destiny left even so. As _

_she arrived in Harvard she called Sam, she met him as she visited some colleges including Stanford and they became friends. He promised to show up the next day with his _

_girlfriend and he did. They talked and helped her to get ready for the first day. After Sam and Jess left she felt damn alone and missed her family. Luckily her aunt called often_

_ and she became friends with her roommate Tracy._

Now, Destiny finished the second term and she felt well here. She found some friends, like her roommate. Even though, she's talking too much about god and angelsand tried to convince Destiny to believe it stood up and went satisfied into the huge building, her break was over and she was looking forward to the next lecture.

**Stanford, CA**

Sam truly was on the way to his next lecture, he didn't lie to Destiny. He was happy that they both were friends. He can trust her and talk to her whenever he , his girlfriend, knew Destiny too but she didn't know that they were hunters. Sam was really satisfied with his life at the moment.

**

* * *

New York, NY**

Hope rushed a werewolf, he scooted desperately and tried to get safe but Hope was on his tail. "Hey you Son of a bitch, I've got 2 bullets left they are enough foryou, I bet!" 2 bullets later that bitch laid dead in front of Hope. She put away her gun proudly. "Wow, you've killed Taylor Lautner! Great work, babe!" "Dean!" Hopeturned around and gave him a big bear hug. Both thought about the last time they saw each other.

_Hope was on a hunt, alone. She was pissed because Destiny wants to leave. Since the girls lost their parents they were inseparable and did almost everything together. _

_SoHope needed a distraction and this spirit was perfect. Unfortunately the spirit caught Hope. She had luck and two hunters saved her and patched up her wounds. She woke _

_upin a hotel room and looked into beautiful green eyes. It was Dean who watched her while John made coffee. She stayed 3 months with them before she got back to her _

_aunt and hunted alone again._

"What on earth are you doing here?" Hope asked as they walked to her hotel. "I need your help, Dad is missing. Are you busy?" "Nope, I can help you, no sweat! Ionly have to grab my things and we can start. I hope you have a seat for me." "No prob, but what's with your car?" "She's in South Dakota at a friend`s, he doessome updates. This car is stolen." "Typical!" Dean grinned.

One hour later they were on their way to Dallas, Dean got a hint that they could find John there."Since when is John missing?" "I heard nothing of him for 3 weeks and he didn't answer his cell, that's unusual for dad."They traveled unsuccessful through Dallas for a week. "Dammit, we can't find dad this way! We ask Sam for help." Hope agreed and they travelled to Stanford. On their way got Dean a message, it was a hint for a new hunt and it came from John. Maybe they will find him there. "Hey Dean, today's Halloween, we should crash a college party and talk to Sam tomorrow, pleeeeease! Tiny is having fun and Sam is celebrating too, I guess. Let's get costumes and make party! C'mon!" Dean couldn't resist her look so he accepted.

**

* * *

Harvard, MA**

Tiny and Tracy had a lot of fun at the party. Tiny was dressed as a witch and Tracy as an angel. They watched some teachers who had a lot of fun too. After Destiny showed them how to get an apple at apple bobbing, she asked Tracy about a guy. She pointed to a hot guy in the corner. "Oh, this is our new theology prof, Niclas Langdon. He is hot, isn't he?" "Oh yeah, he is!" "Maybe you will attend me to his next lecture?" "Why not!" Tiny said with a big smile and both girls laughed.

**

* * *

Fresno, CA**

Hope and Dean crashed a collage party dressed as ninja girl and pirate. There was good music, delicious food and a lot of drinks. After a while a tipsy princess hit on Dean and asked if he had a girlfriend. He and Hope smiled at each other and he said: "I'm sorry, but yes!" The princess left and hit on the next guy. "So we're together? Wow, I didn't know that!" "Hey, didn't you want some fun? If I remember right, I know what you like!" Dean said with his cheeky grin. "Yeah, you know it damn well, bad boy!" Hope answered and kissed him. "You are the first girl who…" Dean couldn't finish his sentence because Hope pulled him into another kiss, with more passion and lust this time.

After they drunk some students under the table they made their way to a room they could use for the night. "Wow, this was an awesome night!" Dean said as he awoke next to Hope. "Yeah. I feel damn sick!" Hope moaned and sat up slowly. "It was too much. Tell me, what happened last night? The last I remember was that we drunk with some students." Dean sat up too and rubbed her back. Smiling he told: "You filled in some guys and yourself. I brought you to our room before this extremely horny guys go for you. You had thrown up like hell! I freed you from your costume and took you to bed, that's all." "Aww, thanx! That's so nice, you're a sweetheart Dean!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into the bath room.

20 minutes later they were on their way to Palo Alto but they made a break to wash cloths and grab some food. Unfortunately there was no empty washer and they had to wear their costumes any longer. "Dammit! Can't they stop to look like this?" Hope whispered to Dean then she shouted: "Did you never ever saw a pirate and a ninja girl before? Halloween isn't overfor a day, so don't look like we are completely insane!" Hope achieved the opposite and all people still stared at them. Dean grabbed the food and stood up: "Let's go!" "Okay, uh, I think it was a bad idea to eat something…" "If you throw up in my car…!" Dean said seriously but with a smile and Hope slapped him and got into the back.

**Stanford, CA**

It's evening again as they broke into Sams apartment. Hope leaned against a wall, she felt really sick. Dean made his way through the room as Sam attacked him. Suddenly the light flips on and a girl asked: "What are you doing here?" "OMG, please turn out this damn light! I'm a little sensitive at the moment!" Hope shouted back and covered her eyes with her hand. "What are you doing here? And who is she? And what the hell are you wearing?" Sam snapped. "Halloween party, don't ask. Can I use your bathroom; I think I have to throw up, again!" Jess showed her the bathroom and Sam looked at Dean. After a while he said: "She's your girlfriend? She is your girlfriend! And she is pregnant!" "What? No!" "Oh, Dean, it's okay." "Don't be stupid Sam, we are…" "He's not my boyfriend and I'm not pregnant! Dammit I drank too much, okay Bigfoot or do you want a test?" Hope gave Sam an annoyed look and she made her way to the sofa. "Can we talk Sam? It's about Dad and it's important!" Sam let out a sigh and followed his brother outside. "Are you okay?" Jess asked. Hope only nodded and laid her head on the pillow. They both stayed silent for the next minutes.

"I'm sorry Jess, but I have to leave. Our Dad is missing and Dean got a hint where he could be. I'm back tomorrow evening." "Promise, Sam?" "Yeah, promise!" he gave her a kiss and went to grab some things. "Hey, is it okay if Hope stays here?" Dean looked concerned to the tired girl. "Why not? She can stay with me." Jess answered and Sam nodded in agreement. "Hey! Does everybody ask me if I want to stay?" Hope asked a little bit mad. "You stay! You're still sick; we're back tomorrow so relax!" "Okay. Good night and be careful!" she took a blanket and laid down on the sofa. Dean smiled at her before he and Sam left.

It smelled really delicious as Hope woke up the next morning. "Wow, dammit this looks really good! Sam made a great catch with you" Jess smiled and they enjoyed their breakfast. Hope felt good again and it was nice to talk about normal things and not only hunting.

**

* * *

Harvard, MA**

Tracy and Destiny recovered from the party and tried to get ready for the next lecture tomorrow. "I see that you threw away your wing at last. It looked really funny how you slept with this things! Look. I took a picture and I didn't know that angels can drink that much!" Tiny laughed really hard and Tracy joined her: "Yeah, I can! And you know what? You're really a witch!"

**

* * *

Jericho, CA**

Dean showed Sam John's voicemail and they decided to go to Jericho and check that. They hoped to find John, but after they met the ghost and Dean took an involuntary bath in the swamp, they found John's room – empty. He collected some information about Constance Welch, she drowned her kids and killed herself in view of her unfaithful husband. They wanted to talk with him but unfortunately the cops took Dean and Sam talked alone with the husband. After that he called the cops and Dean could free himself. But Sam got in trouble, Constance found him. Dean arrived in time and shot the ghost, they lured her into her old house and her kids appeared. The 3 of them disappeared and Sam and Dean could go back.

**

* * *

Stanford, CA**

Jess and Hope watched TV and talked a long time before they called it a night. "It's late and I'm tired, good night Hope." "Yeah, good night you too!" It was late as Hope woke up.

She felt a big heat and smelt something. Slowly she got up and walked to the bedroom. She opened the door and saw Jess, crying at the ceiling and a man with yellow eyes. He must be a demon, a strong one. Hope pulled out her Tanto knife; she was carrying ever and attacked the demon. He let Jess go and she dropped screaming into her bed. The demon hit Hope hard and she got down. "You really think you can stop me? That's funny. I know who you are, we all know about you and your sister! But you aren't dangerous. Sweet Destiny isn't hunting and we can kill you if we want." "You think so? I don't think so!" Tumbling she stand up and threw some Shuriken at him. She pinned the demon against the wall and he couldn't move. "C'mon Jess, we have to hurry, he will move fast, we have to go!" "Okay but where? We can't use the door!" "The window!" "Are you crazy?" "Maybe…" Hope took Jess and jumped with her through the window. At luck, the room was on the first floor and the girls end up on the ground secure.

When Sam and Dean entered the room, they're realized that something was wrong. Nobody was here, but there were some throwing stars in the bedroom and Sam was really worried.

***Hopes POV **

Jess wasn't hurt, she sat on the grass, confused. I got up and searched for this dammit son of a bitch but I can't see him anymore. I heard the boys; Sam rushed to Jess and checked her. "Oh my god Jess! Are you okay? What happened?" They got up and Sam asked if I'm okay but I couldn't answer. I wanted this demon, I want every demon! I can't forget these yellow eyes, they were cruel, like the eyes from the demon who killed our parents! Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around.I was on my way to stab him as I realized it was Dean! "Easy, little tiger! It's me, Dean, calm down!" "Dean?" I was almost breathless and I started to feel dizzy. My legs indulged and I fell, the last thing I realized was Dean, who caught me then all turned black.

"Welcome back, little tiger!" Dean smiled at me as I opened my eyes. "How is Jess?" "No hurts but she is really confused, the things she saw…" "Yeah, it changes all." I stood up slowly, Dean had patch up my wounds but it hurt horrible. I didn't show the pain and walked to the bedroom. Sam and Jess came from the kitchen, they had heard me. "Are you better Hope?" Sam asked concerned. "Yeah, did you check the room?" I pointed to the bedroom and they shook their heads no. We went inside together, the window was broken and my Shuriken laid on the floor nothing else. I took back my Shuriken and the boys looked at me puzzled. "What? I don't like fire weapons I prefer knifes. Soshite watashi wa nihon ga daisuki desu!"I smiled, they were totally confused. "You, you speak Japanese?" Dean asked. "Hai! I mean yeah. Hey I had enough time, other kids go to school with 14, I took care of my little sis, hunted and learned Japanese." Dammit, I hate my sad past and wouldn't tell it. John and Dean knew a little but not much. I can hide secrets really well. They still looked at me so I did what I can really good, change the subject! "Okay we should go to bed and talk tomorrow. Dean and I stay at the motel I think you both need time." "Yeah, right and thanks, Hope" I knew this look, it's meant nothing good but I had no time to think about it because Dean asked smirking: "One or two beds?" "For all I care one, if you can keep your hands to yourself. I'm tired." We took a king-size bed and Dean was really decent and tried nothing.

It was 10 a.m. as I woke up. "Hey little tiger, time to get up and hey, who can't keep her hands to herself?" He smiled and I realized that I laid on his chest. I blushed a little and stumbled a sorry. He laughed loud as we got up: "You don't need to say sorry, it's okay. I'm always there for you, you know!" I just wanted to hug and kiss him, but I can't do that! I looked away and whispered: "Yeah, I know." Sometimes it is damn hard to be alone with him. I was happy as we entered the door to Jess and Sams apartment.

They looked really sad and Sam explained: "We decided to break up and I go with you. Jess needs a normal and safe life." Jess still had red eyes from crying, she won't lose Sam but he was right. We said goodbye and left. Sam was very quiet and we let him alone. I knew he needed some time.*****


	2. Dark Secrets

_**Disclaimer: I own no rights on Supernatural and the characters, only the new characters from my own imagination.**_

_**Lilly Colt is still my beta. And did a great job again. ;)**_

_**Asya55, DeansFallenAngel36, Sparkly Blue Eyes thank you girls for the reviews, I'm happy you liked and I hope you will enjoy the next too!  
**_

_**I continued with Bloody Mary, so enjoy and leave some reviews!**_

_**Have fun! =)**_

* * *

_**Harvard, Massachusetts**_

"Hey Tiny, hurry up Mr. Langdons lesson will start soon." "Only a minute, okay?" "Okay, but you know there is no party, it's a lecture!" They were late and Tracy hated to be late, she liked Mr. Langdons teaching. It was different; he spoke like he had experienced the things by himself. "Ready! Tell me the truth, am I looking good?" "You're looking great, really. I'm sure you will catch his eye!" Tiny was satisfied and they walked to the class.

"I see we have a new student. That's very nice. I'm Mr. Nicolas Langdon, but Niclas is okay please introduce yourself for the class, young lady." "My name is Destiny Phoenix, Tiny for friends. I'm 21 and come from San Francisco. If you want to know more, just ask, but I'm a normal girl, nothing special." "No, you are special. Everyone of you is special." Niclas was still looking at Tiny and her heart was melting.

She didn't listen to what he said, she only listened to his nice, sexy voice and get lost in her thoughts. Tracy poked her a few times but it was useless and she gave up. Tiny was fascinated; she never met such a great guy before.

After the lesson Niclas talked with Tiny and told her what she needed for the lessons and what she should read. He even offered her extra lessons because she missed the first. And Tiny liked this, only him and her.

She laid on her bed, cuddled with a pillow and thought about his offer. "Hey, you know that he's a teacher? Do you? A great one! I won't him kicked out because of you!" "No worries, that won't happen." "Sure?" "Yeah! I will be really careful!" Tiny started to laugh hard and Tracy hit her with a pillow and laughed too.

**_

* * *

a cheap Motel, Kentucky_**

**Hope's POV**

I laid on my bed and thought about the last months. The boys were out, grab some food and I could think in peace. Now, I knew that Dean Winchester was afraid of flying. Funny, damn funny! I know that I can use this against him if he teases me. It's good to know the little secrets from the guys you travel with.

Suddenly I was interrupted, Sams cell phone rang. After the third time I answered without knowing who is speaking on the other side: "I'm sorry, but Sam is too busy to answer and you are disturbing, please call later." I moaned loud a few times more as a girl voice asked: _"Hope? Is that you?"_ I stopped moaning and answered: "OMG! Destiny? Yeah, it's me!" _"Okay… and what are you doing with Sam? He and Jess broke up few months ago; you think you do the right?"_ "Calm down! I'm doing nothing with little Bigfoot, I'm alone at the moment." "_Oh, okay. So maybe we can talk? I missed you!" _"Yeah, I'm sorry; I was selfish, but…" "It's okay, hey I met a really nice guy but there's a big problem." "Tell me, sounds interesting."

I laid facing backwards on the bed and listened to Tiny, she had a crush on her teacher and it was really interesting. I still laid on my bed and talked as the door opened. "Hey, is that my cell?" Sam asked. "Yeah, it rang, long time ago!" I said and Tiny and I laughed hard. We finished our talk; Sam got his cell back and I explained what happened.

**

* * *

General POV**

"Pizza, Asian style, yummy! You guys are great!" It's not hard; I guess you love all Asian things." Sam said and sat down beside her. She took a big bite and shook her head no. "Sushi, you don't like fish, right!" "Yeah, really good Wild Thing, you remember it!" "How can I forget this?"

_*Flashback, Washington, Nov 2004_

"_Hope, Dean, please do me a favor a show good manners. It's important and I know you don't like other hunters, me neither, but we can get some information tonight. _

_Okay?" "Yes Sir!" both answered serious. They hoped to get information about the demons who killed Mary and Hopes parents._

_It was a really good restaurant and they served different courses and aperitifs. John was satisfied; Hope and Dean talked with other hunters and had fun. A young hunter, _

_David, offered them Sushi, John tried it and Hope watched him with disgust. She smelt it and felt how her stomach tighten. "Do you want one? It's delicious!" David said and _

_held the tablet under her nose. She wanted to say something and go away but it was too late. She did throw up and the poor guy got it off. He dropped the tablet and all _

_people looked at them. Hope murmured a "sorry" and ran outside. _

"_What the hell!" David shouted. "Go, Dean. Take care of Hope." John said and Dean vanished too. John turned around and found a good explanation for David._

_Hope leaned on the wall as she saw Dean. "Hey, all okay?" he asked and rubbed her back. "I hate fish! Can't see, smell or eat it! I get sick if I think about it!" "Wow, that's _

_crazy!" "Yeah! And I made a fool of ourselves, dammit!" "Forget it. Dad will fix it, so no worries." "Okay, but I don't go back. I wait in the car. Okay?" "Okay. We won't stay _

_long."*_

"Hey what told John them?" "Err, a lie, okay." "What lie? Dean!" "Okay, he told you were pregnant." "No! Great, if we will found him, I will kick his sorry ass! You throw up and everybody thinks you are pregnant! That sucks!" "Calm down, little tiger, you're a hot woman; you have to deal with it!" Hope and Sam looked at Dean. "What? By the way, I found a new case.

_**

* * *

Toledo, Ohio**_

A few hours later they arrived in Toledo. A man died after his daughter called Bloody Mary. His eyes were liquefied and his death didn't look natural. Sam and Dean decided to talk with the family while Hope talked with the girl's friends.

The Winchesters and Hope met at the motel and talked about what they figured out. The three of them suspected Bloody Mary, a girl who comes out of the mirror and let your eyes bleeding till you're dead. They decided to call it a night and check the house tomorrow. "Hey guys, where is the second room? I'm tired." "I booked only one room. If you have the money for a second knock yourself out…" "Damn Sam! You know that I have no money! Great! 2 single beds. I take one and you both-" "Forget it Hope, I don't share a bed with a guy! Not even with my brother!" "Sorry Hope. But I agree with Dean." "Okay, who wants to share a bed with me? I don't sleep on the sofa!" "I will, if you like." Dean said and smiled. "It's okay, thanks Dean." Hope said and walked to the bathroom.

**Hopes POV**

I share a bed with Dean, again. Sounds funny! It's better than sleeping alone, but I shouldn't like it that much, damn! I slipped into my nighty and left the bathroom. The boys were sitting on the beds and talked. I went to the bed Dean was sitting on and cuddled under the blanket. He went into the bathroom next and after he came back, Sam disappeared into it. Dean laid besides me and wrapped his arm around me then he whispered in my ear: "Hey Little Tiger, Sam is showering he won't her us…" "Dean!" I turned around and was face to face with him. He smirked and I couldn't help but smirked to. "It was a joke! I wouldn't do that with Sam nearby!" "Good, I won't do that too!" "Okay, but if Sam weren't here…" "Maybe!" I said with a big smile. Dean was still smiling and he comes closer but I stopped him. "Hey we are only friends, okay!" I said in a serious tone, maybe to serious. He looked a little bit disappointed at first but then he smiled again and explained: „Keep cool. All I wanted was say good night to you!" "Oh" was all I replied. Sam came back and looked confused as he saw us but he said nothing. "So have a good night." Dean said and kissed me. I was a bit shocked, I mean Sam saw that. But I couldn't deny that I liked it. I said smiling good night to Sam and Dean and after a little chat we felt asleep fast.

Sam was gone as I woke up. Dean was still sleeping like a baby. I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and he smiled. I smiled too; my next move will be damn funny!" "WAKE UP YOU WILD THING!" I shouted as loud as I could. Dean jumped up and hit the floor with a loud bounce. I laid on the bed and held my stomach. I laughed so hard that it hurt. Dean stood up slowly and looked at me, he was pissed. "Are you nuts? Dammit! You screw the hell out of me!" "Please stop! OMG, I'm dying, it hurts so much!" I couldn't stop and as I saw his face, the pissed look, I laughed harder than before. Dean wanted to say something but the door opened and Sam came in. "Hey what happened? I got breakfast for us!" "Great!" I shouted and jumped out of the bed. Dean closed the bathroom door with a loud bang and I told Sam what I did.

**General POV**

"C'mon Dean, she teased you! You know her!" "Yeah and I don't know why she does things like that again and again and again! I mean we are friends, Sammy." "Friends? Only friends? You mean, you don't have a thing for her?" "Screw you, Sam!"

Hope laid on the bed and watched TV, she didn't hear what the boys were talking about. "Hey Bigfoot, Wild Thing, watch the news! This girl, Jill got killed in her bathroom! And her eyes are gone!" "Wasn't she a friend of the older girl?" Sam asked and they decided to check her flat instead the house.

They her friend of, Charlie, and they were lucky and she helped. They used a heat-sensitive camera and a black light. It revealed a handprint and the Name ‚Gary Brymen'. They figured out that he was a boy who was killed by Jill in a car accident and no one knew it. And there was a second name, Linda Shoemaker; she was the wife from the first victim and committed suicide. "Okay, maybe our Mary punishes people who had secrets involving murder." Sam mentioned.

Mary Worthington was killed in front of a mirror and it looked like she is our Bloody Mary. "I'm feeling sorry for her; she wanted do the right and tell the lover's wife from that they had an affair. Now her soul is trapped in the mirror." Hope said sadly to the boys. Sam gave her a sympathetic smile and said: "You're right, but she can't kill people! We have to slash the mirror!" "Yeah, but I won't do that! Hey don't look at me like this! Slashing a mirror means 7 years of bad luck!" "You can't be serious!" Dean said laughing. Hope stuck out her tongue at Dean and he laughed harder. Suddenly Hope's phone rung, it took a while till she found it and Dean looked at her: "The Scorpions? Send me an angel? Really?" "Shout your mouth Dean! I like it! And you know it too!" Sam laughed and Dean glared at Hope but she answered her phone.

"We got a problem! Bloody Mary is behind Charlie, we have to hurry!" Hope said as she finished the call.

Few minutes later they arrived at Charlie's. The boys covered all reflecting surfaces and Hope talked with Charlie. She told that her ex-boyfriend killed himself after she broke up with him. "And you think it's your fault that he's dead now?" Sam asked and Charlie nodded. "That's bullshit! It wasn't your fault. He made a decision and that's it! You aren't responsible for another person!" Charlie looked at Dean and stopped crying.

**Hopes POV**

The boys took care of Charlie and tried to calm her down, but I knew that Bloody Mary will get her. The boys didn't realized as I stood up. I walked to the mirror and uncovered it. "Hope? What are you doing?" Sam asked me confused. "The right. Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary! Bloody Mary!" I was still looking in the mirror and Sam asked again: "Why do you think she will come over you? Hope?" I didn't answer; I saw her in the mirror and was frozen. She started to talk with me but suddenly the mirror was covered again. It was Sam who did it. He, Dean and Charlie looked at me confused. Charlie is saved and we should go and find this mirror." "Yeah and save your stupid ass!" Dean said and got up. We drove to our hotel and I tried to close my eyes all time because there were so much reflecting surfaces. I opened my eyes as we arrived at the motel and it was a bad mistake. I looked directly into the rearview mirror and saw her again. My heart beat faster and faster but suddenly I heard Deans voice: "Hey Hope, are you okay?" I looked at him and said: "No." "OMG, your eyes are bleeding!" I touched my eyes and Dean was right, they were bleeding. We went into our room and the boys covered all reflecting surfaces again.

I sat on the bed with my head in my hands. I felt bad, really bad. The last time I felt like this was after my parents died. I regret that I called Mary but it was too late. "Hey, we will go to the shop and smash that damn mirror, okay?" Dean said in a low tone and rubbed my back to comfort me. I nodded and stand up. "Good, let's destroy this bitch! Where is the shop?" "Um, I think it would be better when we hide your eyes." Sam was right, so we covered my eyes and went to the shop. Dean distracted the security while Sam and I, okay more Sam searched for Mary's mirror. After a few minutes he found it and I uncovered my eyes. She talked to me again and my eyes started bleeding again. Sam pushed me away but she still talked she still got me. We heard Dean shouting but I couldn't move. He smashed the mirror and I sunk to the ground unfortunately Mary climbed out of the mirror and talked about my parents again. I was like in a coma and I felt like the 14 year old girl again. They guys pulled me away and smashed more mirrors but it didn't work. Suddenly Mary was in front of us, ready to kill. Dean took a mirror and tried to shelter the three of us. It stopped Mary. She saw herself in the mirror and got killed by herself finally. Ironic…

I needed some minutes before I could get up. We destroyed Bloody Mary but these cruel memories were back. The way to the car was really silent, we decided to carry on. A new town with a new story and a new hunt**.***

**

* * *

Deans POV**

It was an easy hunt, salt and burn the remains. But Hope was really quite. We asked her if she wanted to talk but she shook her head no all the time She was really confused and hurt but she hid her emotions really well. Sam thought she will be okay soon, I didn't agree with him, I knew her better.

"Hey, I will go out for a drink, you both want to join me?" "Not me, Sam. But thanks!" Hope laid back on the bed and stared at her computer again. "And you Dean?" Sam asked and looked at me. "No Sam, I'm tired, but have fun!" He left the room and I walked to Hope and sat beside her. "Hey you're so not okay. Close this damn thing and talk with me!" She looked at me a little pissed and I realized that I ordered this. "I have to go to the bathroom, do me a favor and leave me alone!" She slammed the door and I got pissed. She had a bad mood, okay, she won't talk okay, but she can't act like this all time. I decided to talk with her, if she wants or not!*****

**Hopes POV**

Dean still laid on my bad as I came back. I ignored him and laid on my bed too. "This Mary chick was talking about your parents, right?" I looked at him confused. "And why are you so pissed? What happed?" I couldn't believe that he asked that but I was pissed and sad and tired, so I answered. "I was 14 and my parents were on a hunt. I wanted go with them but they said no. I let Tiny alone and followed them. I saw that they fought a demon and I wanted to help them. I was so stupid, I only had a few training lessons but it wasn't enough." I started to cry and claw my fingers into the pillow but I still looked at Dean. "The demon got me but my parents saved me and killed that demon. The prize for my mistake was their lives, they died this night and I went home alone." He looked at me with sad eyes but said nothing. I closed my eyes, these old wounds hurt like hell. Suddenly I felt arms wrapping around me. "Sorry, that must be hard. You should sleep now and no worries I'm here." He kissed my forehead and stroke over my hair. I opened my eyes and wanted to say something but I couldn't so I kissed him as thank you. I cuddled closer to him, still sobbing. He talked to me and calmed me down and it was working.

As I woke up Dean still laid beside me with his arms wrapped around me. I smiled weakly and saw Sams look. "Good morning, I guess you two had a good night!" he glared at us now. "It's not what you're thinking Sam, we only talked." I said serious. "Oh yeah, sure. And was it a good talk?" "Yeah, it was helpful. Sorry Sam, I know I was complicated the last time but it will get better." Now he looked at my serious and nodded. "Okay, take your time. And Hope, you can talk to me if you want. I'll be there for you too." "I will, soon." I said and cuddled back into Dean's arms, I had some bad days and I won't be strong now, so I let Dean to be strong for the both of us.


	3. I know they will kill me

**_Disclaimer: I own no rights on Supernatural and the characters, only the new characters from my own imagination._**

**_Lilly Colt is still my beta. And I know it was not only fun this time =P_**

**_Asya55, Dean's Sassy Seductress thank you girls for the reviews, I'm glad you like the story and hope you will enjoy the next chapter!_**

**_I continued with Bugs, so enjoy and leave some reviews!_**

**_Have fun! =)_****_

* * *

_******

_**A cheap motel, Iowa**_

**General POV**

"Hey Tiny, how are you? Did you finally bang your teacher?" Hope asked, giggling through the phone. "Hope!" "So did you?" Hope smiled and laid back on her bed. She loved to tease her sister. "No! Hey, he's still my teacher and I like him much!" Destiny laid on her bed too, she blushed a bit. But Tracy was asleep so nobody saw it. "Awww a college love story, how cute!" Hope teased again and Tiny retorted: "Bite me, Hope! You are mean! Or… hey you are jealous!" Hope shook her head no and shouted: "I'm what? No way! Now tell me everything or I will explode!" "Funny idea. Okay, Nic helped me 'cause I missed the first lessons and he is damn sweet! Its interesting stuff, I thought it will be damn boring but I was wrong." "So you believe now?" Hope asked doubting, she knew that Destiny wasn't the religion type. "Me? No chance! I mean god, angels, that's hilarious!" Hope got the answer she expected, but maybe Tiny will change her mind one day. "If you think that…And you two are friends now or what?" "Yeah, we are friends and he asked me out for dinner tomorrow! I'm totally excited Hope!" Tiny was hyper now and Hope tried to comfort her a bit. "Calm down, it will be great, I bet!" "Okay, I will trust you. Is everything okay with you?" Tiny asked, she knew not much about Hope. "Yeah I'm okay; I didn't kill myself till now." Hope tried to joke but Tiny got worried now. "You know…" Hope rolled her eyes and tried it again. "I'm okay Tiny, no worries. You should go to bed now; tomorrow is your big day!" Tiny let out a breath and decided to talk about that later. If Hope won't talk, she won't talk. "You're right; it's late so have a good night I will call you soon." "You better you do that! You know me. Have a good night and a great dinner tomorrow!" "Thanks sis! I hang up now!" "Okay!"

* * *

Tiny looked at Tracy, she was sleeping for some hours. It won't be long before Tiny fell asleep too. She dreamt about her date tomorrow and had a bright smile on her face.

* * *

Hope tossed and turned in her king-size bed, it was great to have a huge bed. Unfortunately she had to share it again. But this girl from the reception thought Hope and Dean were just married because he carried her. She was that amazed that she gave them the honeymoon suite free and Sam a single room. And now she was around and asked all time if they need something.

"Do you feel better?" Dean asked as he entered the room. He sat down on the bed and took Hope's injured foot. "It hurts a bit but it's okay. I can handle it. Err, what are you doing?" she asked a bit confused. "What do you think? I check your foot and bandage it." Dean said with a smile and took the first aid kid. "And did you get a new case?" "Maybe, we will stay the night and drive to Oklahoma tomorrow, if it's okay." Dean explained as he bandaged her foot. "Yeah, that's okay and Dean I can go by myself!" he let go of her foot and laid down on the bed too. He looked into her eyes and said with a smile: "Sure but it's more fun to carry you." he stroke Hope's face and kissed her on the lips. "Dean!" she shouted, a bit surprised but he smiled. "What? We are alone, no Sam, no Dad, no one. Why can't I kiss my wife?" Hope couldn't answer 'cause Dean kissed her again, with more passion than before. This time Hope kissed back and she crawled on top of him. "I can play this game too and I think you're wearing too much, hubby!" She ripped off his shirt and threw it to the ground. "Hey we got the honeymoon suite that means today is our wedding night! Go on Wild Thing!" Hope hadn't had to say that twice. Dean took off her shirt, taking her bra after and pulled her down. He kissed her hard, his hands stroking her neck with his balm, pressing her closer against him. She moaned loud as he intense the kiss and played with her tongue. But suddenly she interrupted the kiss and smiled at him. "Oh Dean, you will scream my name tonight, I promise!" She didn't give Dean the chance to say anything and started kissing his chest. She kissed her way down till she reached his belly button. Hope took of his jeans and shorts before she unbuttoned her own. Slowly, she stripped it off and Dean watched her. "Damn, Hope you are that freaking hot! I want you! Now!" Dean stood up and grabbed her but she pushed him back to the bed. "I want you Dean and it's my turn! So shut up and let me do, you will love it!" she smirked and climbed on top of him.

"Damn! I screamed no girls name before, never ever! They screamed my name all time! I can't believe that!" "Oh yeah, the big Dean Winchester screamed like a girl at her first time!" Hope said laughing hard. "Shut up, Tiger! Or…" "Or…? You will scream again?" Hope asked giggling. "No, I will tickle you till you beg me to stop!" "I won't beg Wild Thing, but maybe you will!" Dean got what she planned and started with tickling. Hope rolled over and tickled Dean too. They tossed and tickled and kissed like that for a while.

"You two know that you're not married, do you?" Sam asked smirking at them. "God damn it Sam! What are you doing here?" Hope asked annoyed. She still laid on Dean's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. "Yeah, Sam we know! What's your problem?" Dean asked a little bit angry and pulled up the cover, they were still naked. "We got a case! It's 11a.m. and we have to leave, can we?" "If you leave the room we will get dressed and leave in an hour. Okay Sam?" "Okay Hope." Sam opened the door as she shouted: "Sam, sweet Sammy, can you buy me some breakfast, please? I'm starving!" "Okay Hope, roll and coffee?" "Yeah, thanks, you're the best!" Hope shouted as Sam left the room.

"Okay, Wild Thing, time to get up!" "What? No good morning kiss?" Dean pulled her closer and kissed her softly. "Dean! You know fun only." Hope said in a serious tone and got up. Dean looked at her and murmured: "Yeah but it could be more and you know that!" Hope gave him a what-so-ever-look and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

_**Harvard, MA**_

"What's wrong with you Destiny?" Tracy got no answer. Tiny sat on her bed and checked a magazine; she was in her own world. "Hello? Earth to Tiny, still here?" Tracy waved her hand in front of Tinys eyes to get her attention. "Oh sorry, no! I don't know what I should wear tonight! You must help me!" Tiny showed Tracy her puppy eyes and her roommate rolled her eyes and smiled. "You should wear normal stuff, he's your teacher and he shouldn't know that you have a crush on him!" "Okay Trace, your right, what's with that?" Tiny was in front of her wardrobe and pulled out a nice skirt and a top. "Yeah, that's good." "Okay. I will take a shower, change my cloths and apply some make up. I have to hurry!" Tiny disappeared with a worried look into the bathroom and Tracy shouted: "Not too much make up! You aren't a whore!"

Two hours later Tracy checked Tinys looked and she looked great!

* * *

Niclas booked a table in a little restaurant. They ordered their meals and talked. First about the school and later about anything and everything. Destiny told him about her parents and he listened but he didn't ask when he saw that she won't talk about details. Nic told her, how he got this job and that he love to work with people.

Niclas carried Destiny to her room and they hugged and said goodbye. It was a great date and Tiny was really happy.

Slowly, she opened the door but Tracy was still awake and really curious. "What happened? Was it good? Did he kiss you?" "Trace please give me some minutes and I will tell you all, okay?" Tracy nodded with a smile and cuddled back in her bed. Both girls talked a long time about the date before they fell asleep.

_**

* * *

Oasis Plains/Oklahoma**_

"Did you find anything?" Hope asked looking inside the whole where Sam was. "Not really, some bugs but they can't kill a man!" "And now? Any ideas guys?" Hope asked and helped Sam getting out. "We're checking the town. Maybe someone knows something." Dean suggested.

"Hey, Sam, Hope, check that out! I guess we can get some answers there." "A realtor's barbecue? Really Dean?" Hope asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam shook his head as he left the car after Dean. "Hey Hopie, are you coming?" Dean yelled smiling as he and Sam walked to the door.

A man opened the door and greeted them friendly. "Hi, I'm Larry Pike, the developer here and you are?" "I'm Dean and this is Sam." "Sam, Dean. Nice to meet you. So you are interest in Oasis Plains?" "Yes Sir!" The man looked a bit confused. He didn't realize Hope who came closer and was already in earshot. "Let me just say that we accept home owners of all race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation." Larry said with a smile and Sam and Dean looked really shocked. "No, no we're not gay!" Sam started and Dean wrapped an arm around Hope and explained: "My wife and I are looking for a house and we want Sammy's advice." "Oh, my fault, sorry. Please come in and look around." Larry apologized and they went in.

"That's delicious! Sam, you should try this!" "Hope, please we have work to do! I will grab Dean and then we should talk to that people!" "Okay." Hope said annoyed and took a big sip from her champagne. Sam was about to catch Dean as the sales manager Lynda talked to them. "Hi I'm Lynda Bloom, the sales manager and you two are interested in becoming homeowners? Well, let me just say that we accept home owners of all race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation." Dean looked annoyed to Sam and then to Hope who laughed hard. "Right. Um, I'm going to go talk to Larry. Okay, Honey?" Dean smacked Sam on the butt and left. Hope joined Dean while Sam talked to Lynda. Suddenly he saw a big spider. Carefully Sam grabbed it and spotted a smiling boy nearby. He asked him if it's his spider and the boy, Matt, Larry's son, nodded. They talked for a while and Sam figured out that Matt is big on bugs.

Alright, do you got anything else?" Sam asked after they met again and drove along the empty street. He already told them about Matt. "Yeah!" Hope turned around and explained: "A man died a year ago from an allergic reaction to bee stings." "And maybe Matt is our guy!" Dean continued and stopped at a parking lot in front of a nice unoccupied house. "No motel this time, we will sleep here!" Dean said proudly and went to the front door. "Yeah, I get an own room and no bed to share!" Hope shouted happy and even Sam liked it.

* * *

"God this room is great! I love it!" "And why don't you stay in your room then?" Sam asked with a grin. Hope laughed too and stuck out her tongue at him "I want a shower Sam, or do I have to ask you before I leave my room?" she asked in a played serious tone. At the same moment Dean opened the bathroom door and said amazed: "Wow, this shower is awesome!" Now, Sam and Hope burst into laughter. "What?" Dean asked confused. He was wearing a towel around his waist and another around his head. "Nothing Dean, nothing! I'm next!" Hope said still laughing. On her way to the bathroom she grabbed Dean's towel and pulled it away. "Awww, nice ass Dean!" "Damn Hope!" he shouted as she vanished into the bathroom laughing harder than before. "That's not funny, Sam!" "C'mon Dean it is and please, take on some cloths!" "Shut up Sammy!" Dean threw his towel to Sam and went into his room.

"God, Hope! Do you want to marry this shower?" Sam asked knocking on the door. "Shut up Sam! I'm almost ready!" she yelled from the bathroom. "She's a woman Sam; you should know that they need hours for a shower!" "Oh yeah and you know women, right Dean! You can go Sam." Hope stood behind Dean, wearing a loose-bounded, red bathrobe. "Oh yeah, payback time!" Dean grinned and pulled on the belt. Her robe was wide opened now. Both boys stared at Hope while she was laughing. "What? Nothing you haven't seen before, I guess." "You should see your face Dean! Yeah, yeah I know, shout up Sam! Okay I will enjoy my shower." Sam teased and disappeared. "He's right Dean! I knew you will do this! Oh, you like my nighty? It's new." Hope said in an innocent tone and walked into her room. "Yeah, I like it and I like you!" Dean whispered and vanished into his room too.

"Dean come out there! They found a death body not far away!" Sam jelled annoyed at his brother. "The shower, again." Hope commented smiling and shook her head. They were still already as Dean left the bathroom. "No coffee for you, we have a case!" "C'mon Hope!" Dean tried, but he had no chance.

* * *

Few minutes later they meet Larry and he told them that Lynda Bloom passed away last night. The three of them checked the house and found some dead spiders. "Ewww spiders, please tell me that they are dead! Please!" Hope begged. Sam looked at her confused and said: "Yes they are dead. Are you frightened?" Hope won't answer Sam, 'cause she hated that things and yeah, she was damn frightened!" Luckily Dean interrupted their talk. "Hey Sam, I guess we should talk with spider boy!"

Matt missed the school bus and went into the forest. "We won't go into this forest and meet with this guy and his creepy bug friends, right?" Hope asked worried and both boys looked at her. Sam thought this was a joke and he smiled. "Oh yeah we will and maybe we will see some fat monster spiders!" Hope's face fell and even Sam saw that she was frightened. "No worries." Dean said and placed his arm around her waist. "We will take care of you. You won't end as a bugs meal." Sam nodded and they walked deeper into the forest till they found Matt. He told that something's going on with the insects and he wanted to show them something. "Hope, please we have to check that!" "No!" she shook her head no and didn't move. She clung on Dean`s arm so he had to trail her if he moved. "Sam, could you please help me!" "No Dean, she's your wife!" Sam smirked and followed Matt to a hole with Dean and Hope behind.

The boy showed them a worm covered mound and they found a skulls inside. "Ewwww that's disgusting! Bones okay but bones and bugs, no that's too much!" "You really hate insects, don't you?" Sam asked and Hope only nodded. "Okay Hope, you could make an appointment with an Anthropologist, we need some information!" "Okay Sam, sounds good. See you later boys!"

Dean and Sam were fighting about their father as Dean's cellphone rang. Sam thought John was disappointed about him because he wasn't the hunter John was looking for. But Dean knew that John was proud and worried too. But it wasn't the best time for this talk. Dean's cell rang again. "Dean, your phone!" Sam said annoyed and Dean answered it finally. "Great! I have that damn appointment! So move your lazy asses to the college! I will wait for you." "Hope?" Dean got no answer. He put away his cell and turned to Sam. "Let's go, we can talk to a professor."

Few minutes later they showed the professor the bones and he told them that they are really old and probably from Native Americans. Further, he said there is a tribe, few miles away and they could find the truth there.

**Hope's POV**

"Do you really think this Joe White Tree will talk to us? I doubt this." I was unsure about talking with him but it was the only possibility to get some hints. We met him in a diner in the reservation. **"**Joe White Tree? We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right." Sam said and Dean suggested: "We're students from the university." The old Native looked at us and said calm: "No, you're not. You're lying." I smiled, he was really good. Dean ignored me and started again "Umm, well, truth is..." "You know who starts sentences with "truth is"? Liars." I couldn't help but I started to laugh. I liked that guy! Dean looked at me pissed and Sam decided to tell the truth. "Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near Atoka Valley." "I like him. He's not a liar." The old man said to Sam and pissed Dean really off. Then he looked at me and smiled. "You aren't a liar too but you are not totally honest either." I stopped laughing, I knew what he meant.

Before everyone could say a word Joe told us the story that was told to him.

_200 years ago the cavalry raided their village and on the sixth day the chief laid a curse that no white man would come on their land and nature would rise up against , that on the night of sixth day, none would survive._

"Matt! He and his family are in danger!" "I know Hope; I call his dad and tell him a story!" Dean tried but he failed. They called Matt and Dean told him, he should say he's sick so that they have to go to the hospital.

We drove to Matt's home to check it and they were still there. Matt's dad stormed out and told us to go. We tried to talk to him but he won't understand us. Suddenly I heard a noise, it sounded like bees. "Boys!" I whispered but they were still arguing with Larry and didn't hear me. "They are coming!" I screamed now and everyone looked at me and then to the sky. They saw them coming and we ran into the house.

The bugs crashed against the windows and the walls. Dean and locked the door with towels while Sam and Matt ran upstairs and did the same. Larry and his wife Joanie tried to call for help but they cut the phone lines and few seconds later the power lines too. I felt something into my stomach; it was fear, pure fear. More and more bugs were coming and covered the house it was a horrible noise. I closed my eyes and tried to stay calm as I felt a touch on my shoulder. "Take this! Are you okay?" he gave me a can of bugs spray and looked at me concerned. "No I'm not! I have entomophobia!" Dean looked puzzled; he didn't get what I said. I didn't get the time to explain it cause Matt heard those beasts again. Sam saw that they were coming throw the flue! They attacked us and Dean improvised a flamethrower with the bug spray. "Everybody upstairs! Hope help me, use the bugs spray!" Dean jelled but I was paralyzed by fear. Sam took the can from my hand and jelled at me too but I couldn't move. He grabbed me and we ran upstairs. Matt and his family were in front of us and Dean behind. Sam pulled me to the attic and I knew it will get horrible!

We didn't get a calm minute as the damn termites began to bite wholes into the roof. "They are coming and the will kill us! They will kill us!" I started to scream. I couldn't control myself any longer. The boys burnt some bugs but more and more came in. As the boys fixed one whole those beasts came through another whole and even fire was useless. They came over us and we closed ranks. I still screamed and my panic grew more and more. I felt that Sam and Dean rushed to my left and right and we all moved together as close as possible to get some shelter. I heard them and I felt them. I closed my eyes and began silent to sing _holding out for a hero. _It should calm me down but it didn't have any effect so I sung louder and louder.

"…_I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life…"_

I continued with humming 'cause I forgot the leftover.

"Hey Hope, it's over, they are gone. Check this out." Dean pointed to the big whole and helped me back on my feet. The sun was risen and 'this things' on their way back. "Are you okay?" Sam asked really concerned. I nodded and smiled. With the bugs disappeared my fear decreased and the happiness grew. I jumped on Dean and jelled: "Oh my god! We survived it! We really survived it!" He held me tight and I kissed him passionately. He looked stunned but smiled. I knew what I did but I couldn't believe it. I pulled away from him and murmured a sorry.

* * *

"We survived the bugs attack; Matt and his dad are a dream team now and Hope... Ouch! That's not nice!" I stuck out my tongue at Dean while he rubbed his head where I slapped him. Sam and I laughed and we agreed, we protected a family today.

"Hey Hope, am I your hero now?" Dean asked with a smirk. "Sure, you are!" I said and kissed his cheek. He smirked proudly but not for long. "And you too!" I told Sam and kissed him on the cheek too. Dean lost his incredible smirk and Sam and I laughed again. "I guess that's the beginning of a wonderful, Dean – teasing friendship." "Oh you I know that!" Sam affirmed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.


	4. Sleepy Harvard

_**Disclaimer: I own no rights on Supernatural and the characters.**_

_**Thanks to my sis, Lilly Colt for beta and support.**_

_**Okay this is settling after 'Home'**_

_**Have fun and revive please! =)**_

**Harvard, Massachusetts**

_**General POV**_

It was late as Tiny and Tracy were on their way back. They went to a concert from local musicians. It was great and both liked it. But

more than the music Tiny liked that Nic was there too. He accompanied the girls until their door; to be sure nothing will happen to

them.

"Crap, I forget my book but I need it!" Tracy sighed. "Hey that's not a big problem, we go and get the book, one door is always open

and a little walk would be great!" Destiny grabbed her jacket and walked through the door. "You know it's not allowed to enter the

school at night!" Tracy said a bit worried but she put on a warm jacket too. "You know what? I don't care for it! I'm that happy!

Today was a great day and Niclas is so cute and nicely and…" "Okay I got it! He is really nice, and I think you fall for him!" Destiny

looked a bit shocked now but Tracy smiled and put her arm around Tiny. "And I think he likes you too. I really hate to say that

because he is our teacher, but go for him! You two are a great match!" Destiny turned around and hugged Tracy now. "I'm so glad

that you're my friend Tracy! I need you, really!" "Yeah I know that, remember how you meet Niclas! Okay where's the door? You

know I don't like this." Again, Tracy looked worried. Destiny opened the backdoor and they moved in. It was dark and really calm, the

school was really scary now. Tracy found her book fast and she was glad as they could go.

"Yeehow!"

"What?" Tracy asked confused. "What, what? I said nothing, but I heard it too." Destiny answered and looked around.

"Yeehow!"

They heard it again but they saw no one. "Let's go and hurry, that's scary!" Tracy whispered. Tiny nodded, she had a bad suspicion.

"Yeehow!"

The girls felt a strong breeze and got a weird feeling. "Crap, what was that!" Tiny screamed and touched her stomach. "May-maybe

he, but he, he can't walk through our bodies!" Tracy stumbled and pointed out a pale guy who rode a pale horse and stood in front

of them now.

"Howdy strangers, what are you doing here?" He asked. He was dressed like a Cowboy and his horse too. "Did you ride through us,

_Cowboy?"_ Tiny jelled angry. "Sorry but I love to walk through humans. And today is Cowboy day. Yeehow!" Again, he walked through

them and disappeared.

Tracy's skin was white now; she couldn't believe what she saw. They went home and Tiny calmed her, she started to tell her about

ghosts and stuff like that. It was hard for Tracy to believe but she saw and felt it, so she must believe it.

* * *

The girls started with research after they finished school the next day. But they found nothing that sounded possible. "Okay let's

enter the school again and look for people who died there this night. I guess we will find something!" Destiny advised and closed her

book loudly. "Are you nuts? Yeah you are, sorry that I asked but that's a stupid idea!" Tracy answered and crossed her arms. Tiny

sighed; she knew it was hard for her. "Okay I'll go alone, you can stay here." "No, I won't let you go alone! Okay I will go with you,

but you know what you are doing, right?" Tiny smiled, it wasn't new for her. "Hey I did things like that often; a little ghost is not a big

deal!"

* * *

**Lawrence, Kansas**

"Hey what's wrong Hope? You look sad." Sam mentioned as they walked away from the boys old home. "It's stupid, I know but I

miss my home. I saw how happy you guys were, back at your old home, with all that good and bad memories." Hope looked down;

she won't see the place where her parents died on the other side she wants to go home really bad. "It's not stupid Hope; you

weren't home for a long time. You know what? We should drive to San Francisco!" Hope liked Sam's idea and it was time to go home.

* * *

It will be a long drive but Dean agreed too. He drove the first hours then they changed and it was Sam's turn, Hope sat shotgun and

Dean got in the back to get some sleep. Sam drove for few minutes as they heard a silent snoring. "Aww he looks like a little baby!"

Hope said smiling as she checked on Dean. "Yeah, he can be really loud!" Sam added. Hope gave him a smirk and giggled. "Oh yeah

and you don't know how loud!" Sam rolled his eyes at her comment what made her laugh harder.

* * *

Later, Sam asked what happened to Hope's parents and she told him the same story she told Dean before. Sam understood Hope

and he revealed that he feels guilty too. Jess shouldn't know that these things are real but she does and it was his fault. She would

be dead without Hope's help. Hope gave him a sympathetic smile, she felt comfortable with Sam, she hated to talk about her past

but it was okay to talk with these two guys. Satisfied she looked through the window and fell asleep slowly, she couldn't wait to be

back in San Francisco.

* * *

"Hopie, are you still alive?" Dean asked and waited for her reaction. She murmured something and stretched her legs. "We will go for

breakfast; do you want to join us or will you stay here?" "Let's go, I have to go out of this car." Slowly Hope got up and left the car.

"Hey she's a nice car! Don't be mean to her." Dean said part serious part smiling. "Oh I won't tease your car, she's great! I only will

tease you and Sam!" She glided with her hand over the Chevy and walked to the diner Sam was waiting. Dean laughed and followed

her.

* * *

**Harvard, Massachusetts**

"Destiny, please hurry! The ghost could be back soon!" Tracy whispered as she hold the flashlight while Tiny was looking for files.

"Damn there are the latest files only! We…" "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Both girls jumped and turned around as

they heard someone shouting. He turned on the lights and the three of them stood there, shocked. Tiny was the first who finally

spoke. "Damn Nicolas, what are you doing here and why to hell do you have a shotgun?" "Nice question but I could ask you the

same, so why are you two here?" He was really serious now and Tiny didn't know if she should tell the truth or lie. But luckily Tracy

eased the decision. "Are you a hunter too?" She asked, still shivering. "Yeah I am and I know where the old files are, I guess you

want them but we should go now and talk tomorrow, okay?" Tiny and Tracy nodded and walked away as Niclas called again. "And

Destiny, don't come back alone! Is that clear?" "Yeah!" She yelled without looking back. "Why is he calling only me? I'm not this

stupid!" Tiny grumbled but Tracy laughed now. "He knows you well Tiny!"

* * *

In the afternoon the girls visited Nicolas at his flat and checked the files together. They found a guy, Joey Marshall he died 50 years

ago during an experiment. "Okay a professor told me I shouldn't teach here, it's hunted by ghosts and he saw it with his own eyes."

Nic explained. "And you think he saw our Cowboy, right?" Tiny asked and Nic nodded. "He's hunting the school every 6 months for 3

days, he is a fun-loving ghost but one year ago a teacher died and six months ago a student died." "I don't think this ghost is killing

people." Tracy said, still with his file in her hand. Tiny agreed with her. "Maybe you're right but we have to check it, this night. The

people were always killed during the 3rd night."

They decided that Nic and Tiny will check the school and Tracy will figure out what happened to the 2 victims.

* * *

**San Francisco, CA**

_**Hope's POV**_

"Hey Hope which house? This must be the right road, I guess." Dean asked. I was lost in my memories; it was the first time i have

been here in 10 years. "Yeah, the next one, the blue house it is." I answered and Dean drove into the parking lot. "Wow that's a

nice house." Sam said and checked it. "Yeah it didn't change, but I guess the garden looks really feral." I opened the door and we

walked in. It looked like Tiny and I left it. I showed the boys the whole house, at first the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom.

It felt good to be back, I thought it will be hard but I was totally happy. Then we went upstairs and I showed them the guest rooms

where the boys could stay. I gave them fresh covers and walked into my own room. Suddenly my feelings changed, the happiness

was gone and I felt horrible. I stood there like frozen, I saw my old stuff and again I felt like the desperate girl, I was with 16. I tried

not to cry but it was impossible to hold back my tears.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I shrugged but I didn't turn, I couldn't. "Hey, what's wrong Hope? You know you can tell us

all. Dean was behind me. I didn't want to be seen like that. I felt so weak and lonely. "Please go. Let me alone." I whispered in a sad

tone. But Dean turned me around and hugged me. "It's okay Hope, I know how you feel. You helped me and I'm there for you now."

Dean talked to me and held me close until I stopped crying and got calmer. He whipped away some tears with his thumb. "Tell us if

you need something no matter what, okay?" Dean asked, he was so damn nice. I bit my lip and nodded slowly. He came closer and I

closed my eyes, I wasn't ready for anything. I couldn't think or talk, I was totally confused. Dean kissed my forehead and backed off.

"Let's grab some food, you will feel better than, believe me." He said smiling.

We entered the kitchen and saw Sam cleaning it. "What are you doing Sam?" I asked amused. "I'm fighting the dust, you two could

help me!" Sam yelled swinging the duster. "Oh I ordered pizza for us, I'm hungry and I guess you two too." "Oh Sam, that's great I'm

totally hungry! And please stop cleaning. We have to clean our sleep rooms before hitting the bed and we will clean the other rooms

tomorrow." Sam stopped we eat and chatted a bit. I felt better now.

* * *

I felt really lonely, alone in my bed, alone in my room. No one was snoring. It was 3 a.m. and I was still awake. I grabbed a book and

tried to read but I was too tired. I throw it in a corner and cursed quietly. I was turning off the lights as my door opened slowly and

Dean walked in hesitantly. "Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked tired. "No, you didn't. I couldn't sleep and decided to look after you."

Dean said in a low voice. "Oh so you watch sleeping girls if you can't sleep?" I asked smiling and yawed. "Err, yes but only when they

are hot!" he smirked and got closer. "Hey can I sleep here? Sam is snoring like an old walrus!" Dean stood nearby my bed and he

looked really tired. "Oh I thought you were the snoring one! Okay jump in!" I lifted my covers and he crawled besides me. He took an

arm around me and I placed my head on his chest. I felt now how tired I really was and yawed again. "Sweet dreams, babe!" Dean

said and kissed carefully my forehead. "Good night Dean." I whispered sleepy.

* * *

"Hey Little Tiger got you some sleep?" Dean asked worried and rubbed his eyes. I smiled at him, he looked totally innocent not like

the tough hunter he was. "Yeah I did, really. But now we have to tidy up a bit, so get your lazy ass out of my bed!"

After the breakfast we started with cleaning the house. We finished in the afternoon, earlier than I thought. I gave them a bottle of

beer and grabbed a coke for myself. We took place in the living room and got some rest. Dean and I sat on the couch while Sam took

the big armchair. "Hey I will show you some great places! My favorite bar, the beach, a great Chinese restaurant, oh that will be

good!" I told them furious. "That sounds great but I think we should check the cemetery too." Sam said calm but serious. I shook my

head no, I was never there and I wouldn't go. "A ghost is hunting the cemetery we have to burn the remains first." he took a sip of

his beer and looked at me. "No." I whined and buried my face into a pillow. "Hey we can go without you." Dean tried to make it

easier for me. But I said "No!" and throw the pillow to the ground. The boys exchanged confused looks. I saw this and sighed. "Okay

we destroy this ghost first, happy?" I asked a bit bitter and the boys nodded. "Good we should get ready. I have an old map; you

can show me where the ghost appeared Sam." I opened the big cabinet and searched the map. Finally I found it and pulled but it

was stuck between stuff. "Crap!" I shouted as I landed at my butt, with the map and some little bags around me. "Bad landing?"

Dean asked smiling and reached me his hand for support. "Yeah kinda." I answered and rubbed my butt. "He's still looking great, no

worries." Dean said and checked my back. "Hey what's that?" Sam asked and gave me the bags. "Wow jewelries!" I said happy and

opened the bags. I found bracelets and necklaces from Mum, Tiny and me, watches from Dad and other things. It was nice stuff but

two little boxes got my full attention. I opened the box with my name and found a ring; it was a beautiful one with a blue sapphire

with phoenix wings around. I put it on my left ring finger and smiled proudly, it looked great! Then I opened the box with Tiny's name

and found a familiar ring. It had a pink sapphire in the center and signs that looked like a phoenix around. I put it in my pocket, Tiny

will love it! Then I put away the other jewelries and Sam showed me the location on the map. "Okay let's kick a ghost's ass tonight!"

I said taking my duffle.

* * *

**Harvard, Massachusetts**

_**General POV**_

"Okay I guess this crazy cowboy will appear soon." Tiny told Nic as they checked the school again. Suddenly Joey appeared in front

of Tiny and hide behind her. "Please help me! He is bad, really bad and he wants me!" Tiny and Nic looked at the frightened ghost as

another one appeared. He looked really scary and mad. "Go away human! He is my slave now!" The spirit ordered but Tiny took her

shotgun and guarded Joey. "You are stupid, we are hunters! We will kill you!" Without any warnings the ghost attacked her, Tiny

shot him but he vanished and appeared in front of her again. With a devilish smile he reached for the girl. Just in time Nic shot the

ghost who disappeared involuntary.

"Okay Joey, do you know who he is?" Nic asked as they went into an office and put salt on the door and the windows. The ghost

shook his head no. "Okay I think he is honest, I will call Tracy and tell her what happened."

* * *

Destiny introduced Tracy and she put in the new information while Nic and Tiny were looking for the bones. They must be near the

school. Unfortunately it's a huge area. Luckily Tracy is really good in research and called back 30 minutes later. "Hey Tiny, your ghost

is a bloodthirsty teacher, remember the brat who died three months ago? He killed the teacher, car accident. But some people think

it wasn't an accident! This teacher tortured the kids, mostly the weak ones. Now he is dead but he didn't stop. They cremated him

but he lost a finger during the crash that is still lost. Look at the main entrance for it! And don't get killed, okay?" Tracy took a deep

breath and finished the call. "Great, just great! We have to find a finger! Tracy is kidding!" Tiny complained and started to walk.

"Follow me! I hope you have good eyes!" She said and Nic followed her. "Nice ass! And yes, I have good eyes." Destiny turned

around and saw he was checking her back. She turned back and smiled.

* * *

"It's 3 a.m.! And we are still looking for this damn finger! Couldn't he lose an arm?" Tiny scolded still looking. "Um, I guess I found it!"

Nic said and picked up the dirty and rotten finger.

"You have no right to stop me!" the ghost teacher yelled before he attacked them. "Okay I will take care of him, burn the finger!"

Niclas yelled and throw the finger to Destiny. "Ew okay." disgusted she twisted her mouth and checked her pockets for matches.

Finally she found the box and opened it, unfortunately it was empty!

Niclas fought with the pissed ghost, this teacher was strong but Niclas was smart, he distracted the ghost and throw his matches to

Tiny. She caught it and one match was left. "Great!" she muttered. She had one match and this damn ghost was behind her now.

"Tiny he his right behind you! Burn this damn finger!" Niclas yelled as he ran in her destination. "If this damn match would burn, I

could do it! Smartass!" She yelled back and tried again to light the match. The ghost smiled cruelly as he grabbed Tiny. "Destiny!"

Niclas screamed and jumped to her, the ghost let her go and both of them rolled away. "Burn you annoying finger!" Tiny said as she

threw the burning finger to the ground. The ghost hissed and screamed as he vanished into thick air. "Phew, that was close!"

Destiny said smiling, still laying on top of him. "Yeah it was! But you are really close now too!" Niclas said in a flirty tone and Tiny

blushed a bit. They looked into each other eyes for a while without talking. "You are beautiful!" Niclas whispered. He stroked her face

and kissed her softly. Tiny was really surprised for a moment but it felt good, so she kissed back.

* * *

"What am I seeing there? Lovebirds! How funny!" Joey said smiling at the look of them. "Shut up you silly ghost!" Tiny laughed as

she got up. "Hey it's my last night, but it was really funny this time! I had lots of fun! Okay I will see you in six months! Have fun,

bye-bye!" Joey said and disappeared laughing. "I like this guy! He is funny and totally harmless. Please tell me we don't have to hunt

him!" She told Niclas amused. "No worries, he is okay and in six months we will see if he's still innocent. We should go now, it's late."

He said and wrapped his arm around her wrist. "Yeah I'm tired and I'm missing my bed, though being with you is better than sleep."

Destiny said blushing. "What do you think about a second date? Dinner tomorrow?" Nic asked, already knowing her answer. "I can't

wait for it!" Tiny answered giggling. "Okay I will see you tomorrow, have sweet dreams!" Niclas kissed her good bye and left. "Hey,

good night Nic!" Tiny called and blow a kiss to him.

* * *

"You look really calm and happy! What happened?" Tracy asked, her arms crossed. "Oh my sweet, nice Tracy, he kissed me! Niclas

really kissed me!" She said hugging Tracy hard. "Tiny, I have to breath!" Destiny let her go and sat down. "Okay better, thanks! Now

you have to tell me what happened, all!" Tracy sat down besides Tiny, ready to hear it.

* * *

**San Francisco, California**

"Okay Sam, I found the grave!" Dean said and showed them what he found. "Great a common grave, will we burn all corpses?" Hope

asked sighing. "Unfortunately yes, he doesn't look different. Okay let's dig." Sam answered and gave them shovels. "I hate you Sam

and you know this!" Hope hissed and threw some dirt at him. "Hey I didn't bury him here it's not my fault!" Sam defended himself.

"Stop fighting and dig faster!" Dean ordered. "Don't you feel this nice breeze?" Sam and Hope realized the cold, unnaturally breeze

now.

"Yay, there are the bones!" Hope tickled and crashed with a loud 'thump' the coffin. "And the ghost is here too. Burn the remains; we

will take care of the ghost!" Dean said and went away with Sam. Hope salted the bones and poured some spiritus over it. Then she

looked for matches or a lighter but she found nothing "I need fire boys, help!" Hope screamed. "Dean go!" Sam said and shot the

ghost. Dean ran to Hope while the ghost reappeared behind Sam and attacked him. "Hope, rush!" Dean shouted and threw the

lighter to her. She burnt the bones and the ghost let go of Sam.

"Are you okay Bigfoot?" Hope asked checking on him. "My shoulder hurts." Sam answered holding it with pain in his face. "Okay, but

honestly that was really easy! Hey Sam, were you looking for a ghost at the cemetery? Or how did you find it?" Hope asked

reproachfully. Sam looked caught to the ground, then at Hope. "Hey I needed a pretense to bring you. "We will take you home now."

Hope said, rolling her eyes "Okay but not now, you have to see your parents grave, you know this Hope! I will wait at the car." Sam

told her and she knew he was right.

* * *

**Hope's POV**

I walked to my parent's grave with a queasy feeling. Dean was some steps behind me; he didn't know if he should go with me or let

me alone. Honestly I didn't know it too. "It's okay Dean I can do it!" I told him and he didn't move further.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad, it's me, sorry that it took so long but now I'm here but…" It felt wrong to be here, this damn guilt took over and I

started to tear. "…but I'm not sure If you're happy about this probably you hate me! You should hate me because I ruined your

lives!" I fell down on my knees crying. It was my fault, all this crap was only my fault! "Hey calm down!" Dean said soothing. It didn't

work this time though. I cried harder and screamed that it is my fault till I was totally exhausted. Dean picked me up and threw me to

the car. "What's wrong with her? What happened?" I heard Sam asking. "She collapsed on her parent's grave." Dean answered

sitting me in the car.

As we arrived at home I felt a bit better. I left the car and walked straight to my room, hitting my bed. Some minutes later I heard a

knock and knew it was Dean. "Come in Dean!" I answered and he sat down beside me. "Please Dean, no talk now, I'm tired, you can

stay but no talk or sex or nothing. I'm exhausted and I need to sleep!" I crashed tired and sad into my pillow. Dean cuddled besides

me and wrapped me in his arms again. It felt wrong but good too. I knew I am safe. Slowly I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**By the way I put pics for the rings on my profile.**

**Okay you liked it? Then check out our other great story 'on the razors edge' at Lillian Colt's page  
**


	5. You won't die!

_**Disclaimer: I own no rights on Supernatural and the characters.**_

_** Thanks everyone who added the story or sent reviews and special thanks **__**to my sis, Lilly Colt for beta. **_

_**This story is my rewrite of Faith.  
**_

_**Have fun and review please! =)**_

_**...  
**_

"Being in San Francisco and relaxing on the beach is more fun than hunting a monster which kidnaps kids!" Hope complaint, walking with the boys through the basement. "I totally agree with you, but it's our job, you know." Dean said opening a closet and found two frightened kids. The cruel monster wasn't far away. "Sam take them out!" Dean yelled and fired at the monster. "Hope and I will take care of this monster! Ready?" Hope nodded and took her teaser, Dean did the same. "Okay let's make a barbeque!" Dean called and pointed the teaser at the beast. "Dean wait!" Hope screamed, seeing that they were standing in water. But it was too late, the monster got a strong electric shock as well as Dean and Hope.

Sam was shocked as the doctor told him that Dean suffered a major heart attack and has only some months left. Sam went to his brother's room where he met Hope, "God Hope, are you okay?" he asked and hugged her. "Ouch!" Sam said and walked a few steps back. "Sorry, I got shocked too and now I'm giving shocks to everyone who touches me, you better stay away." Hope explained with a smile. "How's Dean, Sam?" she asked worried and her smile was gone. Sam told her what the doctor said and Hope tried not to cry.

Seeing Dean in this bed wasn't easy for Sam or Hope. "Dean, I talked to the doctor." Sam tried to talk to Dean but he ignored Sam and continued checking the TV program. "Hey Hope are you okay?" Dean asked looking from the TV to Hope. "I'm okay; we should take care for you!" Hope said and Dean grumbled. "Dean!" Sam said again. "Yeah. All right, well, looks like you two are gonna leave town without me." Dean said tired. "What are you talking about? We won't gonna leave you here!" Sam said upset. Hope stayed quite. "It's a dangerous gig and I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story." Dean said serious. "Don't talk like that we still have options!" Sam argued, while Hope fought with her tears. "Which options? You got burial or cremation. I know it's not easy but I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it." Dean said with a weak smile. "Watch me!" Sam answered; he couldn't believe what his brother said. Hope lost the fight with her tears and they rolled down her face now. Both boys looked at her hearing her sobs. "You won't die! We will find a way!" Hope said and left the room.

* * *

"Do you have any ideas what we should do now?" Hope asked Sam as they were back at the hotel. She was really worried. "Honestly, I have no idea. I will call Dad and some other hunters, maybe they can help us." Sam told her, grabbing his cellphone. "Okay I'll call some friends too, one of them has to know something!" Hope said.

Hope sat down annoyed, she got nothing. "Hey Sam, I hope you had more luck than me. We can't let Dean die!" Sam was about to talk as they heard a knock. "It's late; do you expect someone?" Hope asked getting up. Sam shook his head no and walked to the door. "Dean!" both of them exclaimed as they saw him. "What are you doing here? You should stay at the hospital!" Hope asked worried and angry. "I won't stay in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot. Especially not when I know you are here; little tiger!" He told Hope with a smirk. "Damn! You are unbelievable!" Hope cursed. "We should go, I found a way to heal you!" Sam told them. "You did what? Don't matter, that's great Sam! Let's go!" The boys agreed and Hope grabbed Dean and helped him to get into the Impala. "Please tell me Sam will drive, not you!" Dean asked teasing. Hope slapped his shoulder softly and they took place at the backseat. "Be happy that I'm not giving shocks anymore! And for your information, I'm a great driver!"

**Harvard, Massachusetts**

"Hurry up, Tiny! Niclas' lesson will start in a few, I won't be late!" Tracy called annoyed. "Sorry, but you have to go alone! I dated him, I will see him tonight again; I can't visit his classes!" Tiny told her with a smile. "Wow this sounds really serious; looks like you are in a relationship now!" Tracy said smiling too. "Possible, I totally like him. But my last boyfriend was a hunter too and he broke up because hunting and a girlfriend was too much. I'm afraid this could happen again." Destiny told her friend. Tracy sat down again. "Hey, Niclas is different; he can handle a girl and his jobs. Do you think he is only playing with you? He could lose his job and get a lot of trouble. I think he is serious." "He is serious, I guess. I should talk to him; oh did I tell you that we are having a date tonight?" Tiny asked smiling again. "No, you didn't but I thought so. One advice, be careful and don't forget protection!" Tracy teased. "It's our second date Tracy, too early for sex although I really should buy some condoms, nobody knows." Tiny said smirking.

…

"This was a great dinner!" Tiny told him after they finished their dessert. "I'm glad you liked it, took me a while to prepare everything." Niclas said smiling. "A man who can cook, I'm really impressed!" Tiny said fascinated. She liked him more and more with every minute they spend together. "You aren't like the other girls I meet." Niclas laughed then he got serious. "Okay Destiny, if we will start a real relationship, we have to do it secretly. That means we must be really careful and make some rules." Destiny smiled now. "For sure; I thought about this too and I decided to skip your class. I only started it because of you." She told him smiling and got closer. "That's smart! If you want, you can get a private coaching." he smiled and kissed her softly.

**Somewhere in Nebraska**

"Are you kidding me, Sam? This doesn't look like a doctor's office!" Dean complaint as he saw a tent, lots of people and a shouting protestor. "I never said we will see a doctor, he's a faith healer and a good one. We have nothing to lose, so let's try it!" Sam defended his idea and walked with Dean to the tent. "He is a _real_ faith healer?" Hope asked hesitantly. "Hope, there's nothing like a _real faith healer_!" Dean told her and coughed. He was weak but he tried to hide it. "I'm not sure about this. We will see what he can do!" Hope said and they went in.

Dean didn't like it but Roy LeGrange, the faith healer, chose him. Hesitantly, he walked to Roy and he put his hand at Dean's forehead and started to pray. The people prayed too and suddenly Dean collapsed. "Dean!" Hope screamed and run to him. Sam waited; he doubted now if this is the right way. "Wow!" Dean said gasping. "Are you okay? Did you see this man too?" Hope asked confused, helping Dean to get up slowly. "I feel good and I saw him too, this is crazy!" Dean said. They thanked Roy and left.

* * *

"What did the doctor say?" Sam asked as Dean was back from his check at the hospital. "I'm okay, no heart problems, but…" Dean answered. "But what? Spill it Dean!" Hope said. "A healthy guy in my age died cause of a heart disease." "That's purely coincidental, Dean!" Sam said. "No Sam, something happened as Roy was healing me. Didn't you see the old man?" Dean asked getting angry. "Okay I will check this guy, happy? You are joining me Hope?" Sam asked. "No, I will visit Roy, sorry Sam." Hope said and both boys looked at her. "I had this idea too. Okay Sam, you can check this dead guy, we will check Roy."

"Why are you so excited to talk to this liar?" Dean asked Hope on their way. "It would be awesome to see a real faith healer. You think believing in something can't be helpful, right?" Hope asked Dean "Sure not! I believe in what I can see! People who believe in something like God, are stupid and don't know what's going on in the real world!" Dean laughed "Sometimes you are really stupid!" Hope said mad. "What's wrong with you?" Dean asked but he got no answer.  
"Hi, Sue Ann, right? Do you and Roy have a minute?" Hope asked nicely. "Sure, but not for long, Roy is tired." She said and they went in. Sue Ann offered them a tea while Roy told his story: _One morning, he woke up blind. The doctor found out Roy is suffering on cancer and will die soon. But Roy and SuAnn didn't give up, they prayed the whole time. He went into a coma – and got healed! As he woke up, he had the ability to heal other people. _

"Wow, this sounds like a fairy tale! This is amazing!" Hope exclaimed. "Yeah it was a miracle and we thank God for this every day." SuAnn said smiling. "Yeah, it was a sign, you did something right and god blessed you!" Hope said, still curious. "God blessed me in many ways." Roy said, looking at SuAnn. "And looks like God blessed the two of you too!" He said smiling at Hope and Dean. "Your God gave you wrong information; there are no 'the two of us'." Dean told Roy. "But I'm having one question, why did you choose me?" Dean asked him. "Not I did, it was God. He knows you have purpose and a future." Roy told him and Dean was about to say something but Hope cut him off. "Thank you Roy. It was really nice from you to heal Dean. We should go now." She smiled at him and grabbed Dean to go. "Hope, don't stop believing in a higher power. I know you do and I know you are giving other people hope." Roy told her. She looked back at him and smiled again. "No worries, I will always believe, I know I have an important destiny!" Hope said smiling as they walked away.

* * *

"Dean, I'm so sorry! You were right, I'm sorry!" Sam said sadly as they arrived. "No, you were right, Roy seems to be okay." Dean said; looking at Sam worried. "Dean, this guy died the same minute as you were healed! Roy changed your lives! And it always works this way, he is trading lives. I'm really sorry!" Dean and Hope were too shocked to say anything. Hope couldn't believe that Roy would do this. "No, it can't be Roy! He is so damn faithful, he isn't a killer!" Hope said finally. "This guy died cause of me? We have to stop Roy!" Dean said angry. "You can't kill Roy, Dean! We have to think about it!" Sam said calm but still guilty. "Think about what? There were only Roy and me, wait, this old guy was there too!" Dean said, remembering him again. "Maybe he was a reaper?" Hope asked thoughtful. "Right, reapers can take and give live. The question is, how can Roy control him?" Dean asked. "Yeah; or why could Hope see him? Only dead or dying people can see reapers." Sam asked, looking at her. "I saw him because I'm an awesome hunter!" Hope answered smiling. "Okay Sam, what do you think, how is a reaper controlled?" She asked then. "Maybe with a spell, I saw a cross, it was special and I know it from somewhere!" Hope grabbed her tarot cards and gave Sam the 'death card'. "Did you see this cross?" She asked Sam and he nodded. "You believe in faith healer, now you do tarot, what's next? You are praying to God?" Dean asked sarcastic laughing. "Yes I do! Do you really think my bracelet and tattoo means nothing? You are wrong!" Hope said angry. "Okay guys, calm down, we have to stop this!" Sam said, grabbing his jacket.

"Dean you must stop Roy's show, don't let him heal someone. Hope and I will check the house and destroy the cross!" Sam said and they went away.  
"Great, I have to stop him; luckily there are not a lot of people!" Dean murmured sarcastic.

"Hope, I found something! Check this out!" Sam said and showed her some newspaper clippings. "Wow, looks like Roy's killing people, which he believes are immoral." Hope guessed. "I agree with you and it looks like this protestor will be the next victim." Sam told her. Suddenly both heard screams and stormed outside. "Hope, help Dean, I will look for the protestor." Sam told her. Hope ran into the tent as everyone stormed out. "He didn't heal her, did you find anything?" Dean asked looking around. "We did. The protestor is the next victim, but Roy stopped he should be save now." Hope said as Dean's phone rung. "It was Sam, the reaper still is behind the protester, damn!" Dean cursed "It's Sue Ann!" Hope called as she saw her, holding a cryptic cross and praying. Dean didn't waste time and run to Sue Ann. She put away the cross and called for help. Two officers took Dean out. "Wow, it's really a fake!" Hope said disappointed. "No, I'm giving life to the people who deserve it." Sue Ann told her. "That's crap! You are playing god and we will stop you! I promise that!" Hope said and stormed out.

"Roy is faithful but his wife is killing people! We can't allow this!" Hope said after they were back at the Motel. "And we won't, relax!" Dean said putting her shoulder. "We found these books, it's really strong black magic and somewhere must be an altar." Sam told Dean. "Okay, we should destroy the damn altar and the cross." Hope said and the boys agreed.

"Go in and look for the altar. I will distract the cops and join you then!" Dean said walking directly to the cops. While Dean played hide and seek with cops, Sam and Hope found the altar at the basement. "Oh my god Sam, this picture – Dean is the next victim!" Hope said shocked, showing Sam the photography. "I can give and take life! And Dean doesn't worth my gift!" Sue Ann told them suddenly. Sam said nothing; he devastated the altar and looked mad at Sue Ann. But she ran away and locked them into the basement. "It's god's will, Dean has to die!" she called. "Sam, we have to find a way out!" Hope said worried.

Dean was screaming as the reaper was about to suck his life. He got pale and felt really weak. "Dean!" Hope called as she rushed besides him. "Go away, his time isn't up!" she shouted at the reaper. Sue Ann turned around and looked at Hope, this was Sam's chance. He grabbed the cross and broke it. Dean sank to the ground and Hope comforted him. "The reaper is still there and he is walking to Sue Ann." She whispered. "And now-" Hope went silent and closed her eyes as the reaper took Sue Ann's life. "He killed her?" Dean asked as he and Hope got up. "Yeah, let's go before the cops arrive!" Sam huffed.

* * *

"Hey Hope, you are so quiet, is everything okay?" Dean asked as they were on the road again. Dean was driving while Hope sat shotgun, Sam was sleeping on the backseat. "Kinda yeah, but I feel so stupid! I really thought Roy could heal, I should've known better!" Hope said angry about herself. "Hey, it wasn't your fault, but you shouldn't believe anyone that easy." Dean said careful. "Yeah, you're right; maybe there is nothing to believe in!" Hope said sad and played with her bracelet. "I'm sorry that I made fun about you, but don't stop! It's great that you can believe in something." Dean told her. She looked at him confused but no one could say anything because her cell phone rung, it was Tiny, so Hope picked up.  
_"Hey Collegegirl what's up?" she asked. "Oh Hope, I have a boyfriend now!" Destiny told her curious. "Don't tell me you banged this hot teacher!" Hope asked curious too. "No, not now-" "Not now!" Hope repeated and laughed. "Hey!" Tiny called, laughing too. "Okay, you're right. We are together now and it is secret. This is so exciting!" Tiny giggled. "You sound really happy, I'm glad you found a nice man!" Hope said honest. "Me too, he is totally nice! And what about you and this guy, Dean, right?" Tiny asked. Hope hissed. "Yeah, I'm on the road with Sam and Dean. We finished a really annoying hunt." "Hope! You won't talk, I won't get upset now but sooner or later we have to talk!" Tiny told her serious. "Yeah, later!" Hope said yawning. "Okay, you are tired, me too. Let's talk later." Tiny agreed. "Great! You must tell my everything about you and your hot teacher boyfriend!" Hope begged. "Sure I will! I love you sis, byebye!" Tiny said giggling again. "Love you too Collegegirl! Hear you later!" Hope said smiling and hung up. _


	6. Nice Truck!

_**Disclaimer: I own no rights on Supernatural and the characters.**_

_**Special thanks to Asya 55, you were a great help girl!**_

_**This is a rewrite from Route 666.**_

_**Have fun! =)**_

* * *

"Hey Hope, what are you checking?" Sam asked on their way to Pennsylvania.

"Some documents from Northwestern College, I applied for a distance learning, I want to finish my studies." Hope said, looking really careful at a paper.

"And, did they answer?" Sam asked interested.

"Yeah! They will tell me later when I can start." Hope said in disbelieve.

"You will study during hunts? What is your major? Urban Legends?" Dean asked joking.

"No, my major is Psychology, but I picked Urban Studies as minor." Hope explained.

"You are kidding!" Dean said; he couldn't imagine Hope as a real student.

"I'm not and I will continue it, during hunts." Hope said happy.

"That's great Hope! How long does it take till you finish?" Sam asked. He was really happy for her.

"About one year on a collage but I don't study fulltime, so I'm planning two years. I had lots of fun at college but I left to be a full time hunter." she sighed.

"Yeah, and now you will finish it, that's great Hope!" Dean said proud, surprising Sam and Hope.

"Wow and I thought you won't like it!" Hope laughed.

"I'm not sure if it will work but you can try, you should finish your studies." Dean said honest.

"And by the way, we must drive to Missouri, an old friend called, she needs help." Dean added.

"Wait, by 'old friend' you mean…?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"A friend that's not new." Dean said annoyed and Sam continued.

"Yeah thanks! You never mentioned her. How did you meet?"

He asked curious. "Dad and I were in a hunt and Cassie finished college, so we dated for a few weeks. Now you know, happy?" Dean asked annoyed.

Hope was completely silent. _Dean and a girl, like Dean and girl in a relationship? Was this really possible? _This thought was shocking her.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. But how does she know what we do?" Sam asked and Dean didn't answer, he didn't need to. "You told her. You told her? The secret? Our big family rule number one, we do what we do, and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a couple of times and you tell her everything? Dean!" Sam asked getting angry.

"Yeah looks like!" Dean shouted angry.

**...**

**Cape Girardeau/Missouri**

**Hope's POV**

The ride to Missouri was really quite. Sam and Dean were annoyed with each other and I decided to check the college stuff carefully. It was a good feeling to continue my studies and finally achieving something. Right, I have problems finishing things but I was sure I could do this!

We arrived in the afternoon and Dean couldn't wait to see his _old friend_, Cassie. We went to the newspaper office, and saw a man and a woman arguing with another man who left quickly. The woman spotted Dean and walked to us.

"Dean." she said and looked at him like she wanted to eat him alive.

"Hey Cassie." he replied and checked her out.

"Atishoo!" I sneezed loud, I froze like hell because it was icy there and I only wore shorts and a top.

"Oh, this is Sam, my brother and that's Hope, a friend." Dean introduced us, as he took his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders. It was warm and smelled like Dean. I couldn't resist but smiling as I saw Cassie's jealous face while I slipped into the jacked.

We went to Cassie's house in order to talk about the case.

"Atishoo!" I sneezed again.

"Hey, don't get sick Hope." Dean said in concern.

"I have an idea; I'll go shop for some heavy clothes and check us into a motel, while you guys talk to Cassie." I suggested. I won't stay at Cassie's, I don't know why, but I didn't like her. How she looked at us made me mad.

"Sounds good to me, give her the keys Dean." Sam agreed.

"Okay, but one scratch, only one scratch and-"

"And what? You will spank me?" I cut him off, grabbing his keys.

"It will be worse! Take care of my baby!" Dean called after me laughing.

I drove away and let the engine howl, seeing Dean flinching through the rearview mirror.

**...**

It was nice to be alone for a while, and spend some time with shopping. I bought a fluffy sweater, boots, and a really nice thick jacked, before I looked for a cheap but comfortable hotel. I texted Dean the address and relaxed on my bed till they arrived, which didn't take long.

"Okay boys, what did this Cassie chick tell you?" I asked them while we were eating.

"The chick, I mean Cassie, told us that her dad died in a strange car accident. There were no crash signs, only the tracks of her dad's car." Dean explained

"Okay looks like we are hunting a ghost truck, great!" I sighed.

"We believe the same, Cassie's dad was the second victim. We will check it out tomorrow. So now, what about the sleeping arrangements?" Sam asked winking.

"You and Dean share a room, I have my own room. Any problems with that?" I asked as I saw them glaring. Both guys shook their heads no, and I left.

...

I woke up thanks to the loud knocks on my door.

"Hope, get up! There was a new accident during the night!" Sam called while knocking hard on the damn door.

"God, Sam it already happened! Give me 30 minutes and buy me some coffee!" I called annoyed.

30 minutes later Sam knocked again. "I hope you have my coffee!" I answered grumpy as I walked out. Sam gave me a big cup of coffee; hoping it would make me nicer.

"Hey you are totally grumpy since we are here. Is something wrong? Or is it cause of Cassie?" Sam asked and I only glared at him.

"Oh, I understand, someone is jealous." Sam smiled and I slapped him, he made me angry.

...

We arrived at the crime scene and saw Cassie and the major arguing. I didn't care much, but the boys listened, so I grabbed my cellphone to check my emails and see if the college answered.

"Yes, yes, yes! They agreed! I can start in two weeks! This is unbelievable! Oh my god!" I screamed and jumped up and down. Cassie, the major and the boys looked at me confused."The Northwestern agreed to the distance learning, I can finish my studies now! That's so awesome!" I exclaimed happy.

"Are you kidding me?" Cassie asked; looking at me shocked. She lost her dad and a friend, I knew it's hard but honestly I didn't care. Did everyone care for me as I lost my parents? No! And I was years younger. I was about to say something, when Sam put his arm around my shoulders and forced me to go.

"Wrong moment Hope, but I'm really glad for you." he whispered and made me giggle.

"Damn Hope, are you completely insane? People died! You really should concentrate on the case!" Dean told me as we drove back to the motel.

"Oh yeah! Like you're concentrating on your ex-girlfriend?" I mocked and got no answer.

"Mayor Todd said that he isn't a racist and Cassie's mother could tell us why. We should talk to her again. But now we should check on Jimmy's friends. Jimmy was the latest victim I bet you didn't get it." Dean mocked back.

**...**

"She's fearless I bet she kicked your ass a couple of times." Sam told Dean while they were getting dressed.

"What's interesting is that you guys never really look at each other at the same time. You look at her when she's not looking. She checks you out when you look away. It's just an-an interesting observation, in a, you know, observationally interesting way." Sam continued and Dean got annoyed of his baby brother.

"Wow, Sam has a good point!" I laughed, enjoying this. "Okay, you will go talk to Jimmy's friends and I will check out something." I told them about to go.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked but I couldn't tell him.

"Bye boys, see you later!" I said and left, ignoring Dean's question. I walked to Cassie's place; I had to talk to her mum, I was sure she knew important things that might help us.

...

Unfortunately only Cassie was at home and she wasn't happy to see me. "Hey did you talk to your mother about the truck?" I asked her. Cassie didn't answer, she only looked plainly at me.

"Do you want our help or not?" I snapped, checking out her home but I found no hints.

"I want Dean's help; I don't think you can help me." Cassie said, again looking like a little scared girl. How I hated this look! It was cute for little kids but not for grown up women.

"Sure you want Dean…" I hissed.

"What?!" Cassie asked surprised and shocked now.

"Goddammit! You are an adult but you're acting like a little girl! That's so awkward!" I shouted at her.

"I lost my dad and a ghost truck is killing my friends!" She shouted back.

"I know, you poor little girl!" I said, making her totally mad.

**...**

**General POV**

"So, what if we're dealing with a phantom truck? The extension of some bastard ghost re-enacting past crimes." Dean asked as they walked back to their car.

"The victims have all been black men." Sam mentioned. "I think it's more than that. They all seem connected to Cassie." Dean added.

"Right, you should talk to her and you might also want to mention the other thing." Sam said with a grin. "What other thing?" Dean asked confused. "The serious unfinished business." Sam laughed. "Dean, what is going on between the two of you?" he finally asked.

"Okay, we were a little bit more involved than I said. Okay a lot more, maybe. I told her the secret about what we do and I shouldn't have." Dean revealed.

"Oh my god, you were in love with her and she dumped you!" Sam combined.

"Hey Dean what is with you and Hope now? She's acting crazy since we are here." Sam said and again, he got no answer.

**...**

**Hope's POV**

"Leave my house!" Cassie said angry. I was about to go as we heard knocks on the door and Cassie left.

"Oh Dean, it's good that you're here now!" Cassie said in this little, poor girl tone again.

"Is something wrong?" Dean asked worried.

"Hey Dean, I wanted to talk to her but she only wants you!" I said and Dean looked puzzled between Cassie and me.

"Hope is right, we have to talk Cassie. But better alone." Dean looked at me while he said the last part, and I got it.

"No worries I have work to do, have fun tonight!" I said and walked away.

"Fuck Hope, I didn't meant it like this!" Dean called but I didn't care.

**...**

**General POV**

"I'm sorry; normally she's really nice and mostly easy-going." Dean told Cassie.

"Sure, and she doesn't care for other people or feels my loss." Cassie complained Hope's ignorance hurt her.

"What? Hope can understand you really well. She lost everyone except her sister and she is trying to help you!" Dean said defending Hope.

"Okay, you wanted to talk to me alone?" Cassie asked with a smile, changing the topic.

**...**

**Hope's POV**

I was walking in the dark night, I liked the dark and the cool air felt good now. I could see the major, his car was parked aside the road and a black truck stood behind the car. The black truck took off suddenly and I could see that there was no driver. It was the ghost truck and it was behind the major! I ran towards the truck and distracted it until it followed me. I was running away from a truck, great! I tried to hide somewhere but the truck hit me and I fell. I knew the truck would kill me if I don't get up but I couldn't. Everything went dark in front of my eyes and I hoped that the major could run away at least.

...

"Can I see my parents now?" I asked as I woke up, I thought I must be in hell now.

"For sure, but first a detective will see you because of the crash." a nurse told me.

"So I'm not dead?" I asked confused.

"No, you got some scratches and bruises and a bad hypothermia but you are alive. You must have a great guardian angel!" she said, checking my vitals.

"Okay, I will leave this hospital, please." I said firmly. The nurse left and sent me the detectives.

"Hope!" Dean called as he and Cassie walked in.

"Hey, is the major okay?" I asked as I grabbed my shoes.

"He is dead, got killed last night. You can consider yourself very lucky!" Cassie said coldly.

"What? This can't be true! I couldn't save him?" I asked again.

"Yeah he's dead and this isn't your fault. Damn Hope, why the hell did you fight alone with this truck?" Dean asked angry and concerned.

"I walked around and saw the major, what was I supposed to do?" I snapped.

"I have your papers, I need your signature before you go." the nice nurse told me and I grabbed the paper. "Oh shall I call your parents to pick you up?" she asked and I got pale.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"You asked for your parents when you got up." she told me. I was still looking at her, I almost forgot my parents and I thought the pain was gone but this hunt woke the old demons up.

"And you mentioned a boy, Dean, maybe I should call-"

"It's okay, you don't need to call anyone, and I will go now. Thank you!" I cut her off, she was talking too much. I left the hospital with Dean and Cassie. Luckily I wasn't that much injured and could deal with the pain.

"So you mentioned me while you were asleep?" Dean asked smirking.

"Shut up!" I said and slapped him.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, kinda, it's only this damn case; it reminds me of the old times." I said biting my lip. I won't talk about it because Cassie was still there and I'm not a little, scared girl like her. She was completely quite now, and checked out every move we made. Dean wrapped his arm around my shoulders and made me smile.

"You can stay at the hotel, Sam and I can finish this hunt alone. And I bet you have some college preparations to do." Dean said sympathetic.

"This is nice Dean, but I will help you with this damn monster truck!" I replied stubborn.

"Stubborn like hell! Okay I will meet up with Sam, and you get some rest. I tell you everything later. Okay?" Dean asked. I agreed and he gave me a ride home.

**...**

**General POV**

"Hey Sam, tell me you have something? Please say yes!" Dean asked as they met up at Cassie's.

"Yes, Major Todd was killed on the property of the Dorian family, who owned the newspaper and Cyrus Dorian disappeared 40 years ago. Todd had the house bulldozed, and the first murder took place the next day.

Got you some information from the witness?" Sam told them and asked back.

"Yup, our witness is Hope, she tried to save him.-"

"What? Is she okay?" Sam cut Dean off.

"Yeah, kinda, I told her to rest now, but we should look after her before she does something stupid again." Dean said smiling.

"Okay, you check on Hope and I'll have a closer look at this Cyrus guy." Sam decided.

…

**Hope's POV**

"Hey Hope, open the door." Dean asked. I let him in.

"Wow, where's Cassie?" I asked sarcastic.

"Hope, what's wrong with you? Cassie is at home and I'm here to check on you." Dean answered annoyed.

"Wow again, you're not with her tonight!" I replied jealous.

"Stop this crap Hope! Can't you see how jealous you are?" Dean asked and I got silent. "Damn Hope, I like you and I can see how jealous you are. You only have to say one word and I won't flirt with Cassie anymore." Dean told me calm. He was tired of fighting the whole time.

"I'm not jealous." I said hesitantly. Dean looked at me disappointed, and I could feel it. I was weak and couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, I hate Cassie! And I am jealous! I feel like a little child beside her and she knows you well. This totally sucks!" I told him, feeling so vulnerable and lonely.

Dean got closer again and hugged me. "Damn Hope, I didn't know how you feel; I thought it's only a game for you!" Dean said softly.

"No it's not, not only!" I said sobbing.

"Hey, calm down, you are injured, let's sit." Dean said and we sat down on the bed.

"Dean, I can't do this, knowing you were with Cassie last night, now me…" Dean looked into my eyes and sighed.

"Hope, we fought and I left her, went back to my room and was there all night, alone, all night long." Dean said, stressing on his last part of the sentence. "Cassie and I had a thing once, but it was years back, it's over now." He added with a smile. Now I need to take care of you, or you thoughtless babe will get killed!" Dean said and poked me, so that I smiled again, feeling better now.

"Hey, do you remember our first kiss?" Dean asked and both of us remembered the day.

…

_It was about one year ago. My injuries from a bad fight were healing slowly. I enjoyed spending time with John and Dean, though I meet them only two weeks ago. I wanted to die during this fight because I couldn't deal with my past anymore, but John Winchester ruined that plan and Dean helped me to feel better; he made me laugh, a lot._

_That night, we sat on the sofa and watched 'Mulan' and 'Mulan 2'. Dean wanted to watch a horror movie but I convinced him to watch my movies, I loved them, but I always cry when Mulan loses the man she loved. Which I did this time too. And when Dean saw me, he laughed at me. He told me that this was only cartoon and took me in his arms. I looked into his eyes and told him that I knew it. Dean said nothing. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I was shocked and happy the same time. I wanted this and it was a great feeling. I kissed back and showed him that I like it too._

**...**

"Hope, hey daydreamer!" Dean called snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry." I said smiling and cuddled under the blanket. Without asking, Dean joined me and wrapped me in his arms.

"I was unsure as I kissed you then, I didn't know if you would slap me or not!" he said laughing.

"Oh I didn't know either, but you were sweet and not that rough like other hunters. And you didn't change." I told him, feeling good in his arms.

"Hey little tiger, you know it could be easy with us, we could try it." Dean said, and for a moment I was about to agree.

"Dean, I don't want to put you in danger. Can't we call it friendship? Friends with benefits?" I asked him.

"Could be a beginning, I shouldn't look other women or bang them then, right?" he asked smirking.

"We aren't together so I can't ask you to do this, but it would make me really angry if you got with another chick, just to be clear." I told him honest, feeling a little uncomfortable. _I liked Dean's idea!_

"Aww, I knew it, I totally knew it!" Dean said teasing and kissed me a last time before we fell asleep.

**...**

**General POV**

It was late at night as Dean's phone rang but he didn't even check who was calling. "What's up?" Hope asked tired. Dean snuggled closer to hug her again.

"Nothing we should care about, we have to hunt the truck tomorrow, let's sleep a little bit longer for now." he answered sleepy.

It didn't take long for the phone to ring again, as well as Hope's phone. This time, Dean picked up. "The truck frightened Cassie, Sam is there and he needs our help. Great, that's what I wanted!" Dean complained, getting up slowly.

"Should I call Sam to tell him that I'm coming too?" Hope asked Dean while she got dressed.

"No need for this, I told Sam that you are with me." Dean told her smirking grabbing his keys. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, but you told Sam we are together now? It is 4 a.m. Dean!" I said nervous.

"Hope, Sam knows more than we do, he brought up the topic…" Dean said shaking his head as he started the engine.

"I know, he said stuff to me too." Hope mentioned.

**...**

"Nice that you showed up, finally." Sam said mad as he opened the door and let them in.

"Calm down, Sammy, nothing happened!" Hope told him and earned a death glare from Cassie.

"Now we are here. Everyone okay?" Dean asked as they took place in the living room.

"The truck showed up, it scared Cassie and left." Sam explained.

"I called you, Dean, but you didn't answer. I tried Sam then and it was nice of him to show up immediately." Cassie said in an accusing and weepy tone, looking at Dean.

"Sorry, I didn't hear my cell phone; I was busy with the case." Dean lied with a little smile while Hope stifled a laugh.

"And, what did you find out?" Sam asked, knowing Dean had lied. "Um, something really interesting." Dean answered, smirking at Hope. Sam shook his head smiling while Cassie and her mom looked confused.

"Shut up Dean, we have a case to solve. We didn't find new information considering to the case. Happy Sam?" Hope asked, poking Dean, who was about to say something.

"For the moment, yes. Okay, Mrs. Robinson was about to tell us something." Sam said. She wasn't happy about telling her story, but she had to.

Her husband Martin knew who the truck belonged to – Cyrus Dorian. She dated Cyrus and was seeing Martin secretly because of their interracial relationship. She broke up with Cyrus and he found out about her and Martin, and he went insane with rage. Then the murders started, but she and Martin decided to get married anyway, unfortunately someone set their church on fire, killing the children's choir. Later that night Cyrus caught Martin and beat him. But Martin broke free from him and beat Cyrus to death. Martin and his two friends disposed Cyrus´ body and his truck, keeping it as a secret, and now all three are dead. She also revealed that Todd was a deputy back then and figured out what they were up to, but covered for them.

"Okay we should try to find the remains and burn them." Hope suggested.

"I agree but 'we' are Sam and I, you will stay here!" Dean told her.

"No chance, I won't let you hunt this thing alone!" she complained.

"Hope, you're hurt and you can take care of Cassie and her mom." Sam tried to sooth her too.

"I'm not a damn baby sitter and I'm fit enough to fight!" Hope complained; she didn't want to be alone with Cassie…

Dean hit Hope lightly and she flinched in pain. "You won't go little tiger, check your college stuff or watch TV. You will stay here and we will pick you up later!" Dean put Hopes foot down.

"You won!" Hope said pouting and walked the boys to the door. "Be careful, okay? I need you boys!" Hope told them worried.

"I'm more worried about leaving you here." Dean joked as they walked away.

...

Hope and Cassie were completely silent, only Cassie's mum tried to have a conversation. It was a really tensed situation, both, Cassie and Hope were ready to snap or fight. Cassie was still interested in Dean and she knew that something was going on between him and Hope. Hope on the other hand, knew what was going on in Cassie's mind and she wasn't going to let her get close.

Hope was glad as Cassie's phone rang and she had to answer a call. But it was Sam.

"Hey, what is going on? Are the boys okay?" Hope asked worried, but Cassie didn't answer. "Hey deaf woman turn on the speaker!" Hope shouted, getting angry. Cassie didn't react, she enjoyed teasing Hope. So Hope grabbed the phone and turned on the speaker. "Damn Sam, what happened?" she asked again.

"Dean has the monster truck after his ass. Hopefully my plan will work… Okay, see you later!" Sam said and finished the call.

"Damn!" Hope cursed silently while she gave back the phone to Cassie.

"You never ask; you take what you want without questioning how other people feel!" Cassie snapped now.

"What?" Hope asked confused, looking at Cassie.

"You always take what you want! Dean and I were about to get close again, but you destroyed everything!" Cassie said what bothered her for a while.

"You are such a selfish bitch! My family is out there, to fight for you! And you snap at me because you want back Dean! I'm staying with the boys for over a year now and we been through good and bad times, TOGETHER. Dean told me he will stop flirting, I didn't ask for it! And now shut up your damn piehole because I can't care less about you and your stupid girl issues, you know what? I will go pray for the boys, I want them back alive!" Hope snapped back and walked away.

**...**

"They are back!" Hope called as she heard knocks. She opened the door fast and hugged Sam who walked in first. "You got it? This ghost is history now?" she asked and Sam nodded smiling.

"Yeah, Sam sent me in a race with this truck, not knowing if his plan will work!" Dean mocked.

"Right, you can be happy that it worked!" Sam teased and Dean smacked his head.

"Good I'm so glad both of you are back, alive!" Hope said, hugging Dean now. "Staying at home while you are hunting sucks!" Hope added.

"I know babe, sorry, but you are hurt and I wasn't going to put you in danger. The next hunt, you will be back in." Dean told her smiling.

"Um, Dean, we have been hugging for way too long now…" Hope whispered. Everyone was looking at them and Cassie looked like she would explode any minute.

"I don't care!" Dean whispered into Hope's ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Dean, please!" Hope begged. He made her crazy; he made her wanting him more and more.

"Okay, okay, I will stop, after-" Dean smirked and kissed her lightly.

"How did you destroy the truck?" Cassie asked, annoyed.

"Delicious!" Dean said still smirking before he looked at Cassie.

"I hate you Dean!" Hope laughed blushing.

"No, you love me!" Dean teased.

"Oh you wish!" Hope teased back laughing.

"You can be so nice, that's why I love both of you, even with the fact you're totally insane!" Sam said laughing too.

"Does anyone care that I asked something?" Cassie asked angry.

"Keep cool, okay? Sam sent me to the place where the burned church was." Dean started to explain.

"And because it is a holy ground, the ghost truck was destroyed! Well done boys." Hope finished

"Thank you Hope. Okay we are done here and we can go now, right?" Sam asked.

"Right!" Dean and Hope said simultaneously.

"Now you go? That's all?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah what do you expect? That we go out? Or that I will stay with you tonight? I won't! I already told you that we can be friends, nothing more!" Dean declared.

"Okay Dean; thanks for your help, you too Sam. Good bye!" Cassie said coldly. They said good bye to Cassie's mum and drove away.

...

"Hey boys, can we visit Harvard next month? It's Tiny's birthday and I promised to show up, plus I wanna see her teacher slash boyfriend." Hope asked.

"I didn't see Tiny in ages, I like this idea." Sam said.

"Yeah sounds like an idea for a holiday." Dean agreed.

"Great, we have a lot to talk about, lots of catching up! Boys, hunting, school… I can't wait to see her again!" Hope giggled happy.


End file.
